Supernaturals
by cutie5lexis
Summary: This is an original horror, comedy, romance story. I used elements from tv shows, movies and cartoons but the plot is all me. Please review and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

I get up from my bed. I look at the clock and it says 6:00 am. I have become very fond of sunrises seeing as how I can't be outside to see one. Not since the day I became a vampire. I stare out the window admiring the sun in all it's lethal beauty. As the sun hits the window pane. I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist.  
"It's beautiful isn't it?"  
"Yes, I was just thinking the same thing. I hope I didn't disturb you."  
"Never baby. You know I can hear a pen drop from the other side of this mansion." He hugs me tighter as he yawns. It's cute because it comes out as a low growl. I smile.  
"Orion, did a really good job with the windows."  
"Well, the boy knows his magic. Whether it be good or bad. So are we hunting tonight?" I turn around facing him.  
"Yes, but I have to see Nichelle. The doctor says they should know what's wrong with her."  
"You've become very attached to that human."  
"Human!? Like you don't like her?" I walk away from him sitting on the king-sized bed. He walks over to me and takes my hand.  
"I didn't mean to make you mad. Hey, why don't the whole bunch of us go? I'm sure she would love it."  
"Sure, but you were still an asshole for calling her a human." I nudge him in the stomach, then move away.  
He gets up and looks at me with those lycan eyes. Something that three centuries ago I would have been angered to see but now I admit turns me on. His footsteps become heavy, his eyes turn black. His height increases by at least two feet. By this point my back is pressed against the wall. I could hear his bones shifting and contorting. He was on all fours when he looked up at me and howled. He raises up and with his long fingernails rip off his human flesh exposing his hairier body covered in blood. He bares his teeth, then roughly grabs me by my neck. He growls at me.  
"You shouldn't have called me an asshole." He thrusts my neck making me kiss him. He's so strong it intoxicates me. His arms are huge against my frame and I'm not skinny either. I'm a lovely size 14 though most people get my size wrong. He completes his change. His color is a pale gray. He let's go of my neck and breaks the kiss. He smirks as he licks the side of his mouth. There's blood on it. As I put my hand toward my mouth and feel the blood from the corner of my lip. I grow hungry once I see it. I lick my lip growing hornier every second. All the while he hasn't taken eyes off me. I take the shoulder straps off my white see-through nightgown. It falls to the floor. He takes his hand and squeezes my left breast. Then I wrap my arms around his waist and we start to rise off the floor, kissing each other furiously. We bump the ceiling as I make his body go flat against the ceiling and I hop onto his dick. The tiny hairs on it feel good inside me. He digs his nails into my back making me hiss in pain and pleasure. Uncontrollably my vampire side emerges. My hair starts to stand on end, my eyes turn bluish-gray, and my four teeth become long and pointy. I smile and continue working my body on his. He grunts and growls. I can hear his thoughts telling me he's close. I move faster my now long since dead body activating making me become aware of it's existence. I start to lose control as things go flying across the room. I come insanely and as I start to quiver he comes grabbing me tightly as we fall to the floor. He's on top of me, his body slowly getting smaller and back to it's original color and shape. He puts his head gently on my chest. He chuckles slightly.  
"What's so funny?" He raises his head.  
"You let us fall." I smile.  
"Well forgive me but it's kinda hard to concentrate when your having an orgasm."  
"Yeah, tell me about it." He gets up and stands there. I get up and look at the room. We both laugh for a minute. He walks past me and grabs his pants.  
"I'm gonna take a shower. You should clean up this mess."  
"You ain't gonna help me?" He looks back.  
"Your powers, your mess." He closes the door.  
I look at the mess. The lamp, the paintings, the sheets are all over place. I raise my hands up to my waist. I feel a warm invisible wave come through my body and reach out through the room. The wave descends. It picks up the painting of Makel and I and places it on the wall. The sheets fold themselves neatly. The lamp puts itself back on the black dresser and the curtains of the windows close. I sigh in appeasement.  
"That's better." I look down at my night-gown and turn my hand upward. The nightgown flies up to my hand and I put it on. I fix my hair in a ponytail and close the door. I come to the grand staircase and hoover over the steps, slowly going down the stairs. I finally reach the bottom and my feet touch the floor. I feel a presence moving toward me.  
"What's up?" I see the 5'11 pretty boy Davian coming from the sparring room. He's holding his staff in his hand. Slightly breathing heavy.  
"Nothing just was going to grab some breakfast. Wanna walk with me?" He shakes his head and replies "No. Just was wondering what you were up too. I'm gonna grab a shower, and get ready for work. See ya."  
"Bye." I walk down the long hallway. Dragging my arm along the neutral walls with navy blue framed pictures. Some of them are paintings of war and peace, and others are of us. I finally make my way to the kitchen. With his head stuck in the fridge I see the 6'2 stocky but built Orion.  
"Hello ma'am. How are you doin'?" I walk to the black granite sink and grab a glass from the dish rack.  
"Fine, what are you doing?" He pops his head out of the fridge and closes it.  
"Looking for the damn steak, but I don't see any."  
"Well, that's because Makel ate the last one." I reply walking to the fridge and grab the pitcher. The rich blood pours through the spout filling my glass.  
"Damn that hungry ass bastard." He sits down at the table. I sit beside him sipping my drink.  
"Don't worry lil 'D he was gonna go shopping."  
"His ass better."  
"Better do what?" Makel walks in with his white tank top and black sweatpants. He comes by me and kisses my cheek.  
"Better get some more food that's what." He says angrily but in a joking manner. Makel pats him on the back and says "No need for the hostility man, I'll get some more."  
"What time do you have to leave for work honey?"  
"Umm... Hey Orion what time do we leave?" Orion looks at his pocket watch and says "About 50 mins."  
"Well ya'll better get changed or you will miss your client." Orion scoffs.  
"Like we would ever be late."  
"Well babe, I'm gonna change I'll see you in the evening." He kisses my forehead and Orion kisses my cheek.  
My three boys are dressed in their Gucci suits. Makel in black and white. Orion in black and red, and Davian in black and cream. I stand off to the side and watch them leave, squinting my eyes as some of the sun enters the room then leaves as they close the door. "Bye Lexis, I love you. Mwah." I laugh as Makel drags Orion away from me."Well I better go to sleep." I go to my room and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2: The Boys Occupation

Makel's Point Of View  
The three of us are sitting here after being searched by these wannabe gangstas. Not that any of us care really. We could all break their necks if they tried to get all rowdy. Orion turns and looks at me. "Yo' how long can one guy take?" He looks at his watch.  
"Yeah, man this dude is wasting our time. Obviously he don't want us to help him that badly." Davian says. Right at that moment a well groomed man in a black leather jacket and slacks entered the room. He was accompanied by four other men. They look like his bodyguards, judging by the uniformed dress code. They were all in black but in loose blazers and jeans. No doubt to account the guns they were packing.  
"Gentlemen, sorry to keep you waiting." He walks to us and we stand. He gives me a firm handshake, at least it's firm for a human.  
"It's quite all right, Mr. Corinthos." I sit back down in the leather seat.  
"So let me tell you why I contacted you."  
"No offense man, but we know why you contacted us." Davian stated. I shake my head.  
"Forgive my friend he is always been a little impatient."  
"No, the man is right. Let me get to the point."  
"I'm sure you know who I am."  
"How could we not. You have the largest network of cocaine from here to Mexico." Orion stated.  
"Yes, this much is true but that is the least of my problems. You see before I got my connection. I worked for a man named Juan "The Cutter" Gonzalez. I interject.  
"You worked for thee Cutter!? He seems a little bias for Mexican workers. So how does a New York born and raised Italian get caught in the mix?"  
"I took a trip to New Mexico, this is when I was first starting out as a two-bit weed dealer. One of his boys tried to rob me, I flicked out my boxcutter and slit his throat. I didn't know that this was one of Juan's people 'til after the fact, seeing the cocaine bag he had in his jacket. To make a long story short. He found me, liked my style, saw this as a opportunity to branch out his business to the states. He showed me the ropes then I decided to branch out on my own."  
"Hmm... Sounds good, what happened?" Orion said raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, Juan is power hungry and when he caught word of how well I was doing, he just couldn't stand it. So now his people that are here in New York are trying to destroy my connections and threaten my family. My wife Danielle, and my daughter Danica are my life, and if this motha fucka thinks he can take me down he got another thing coming."  
"Well Mr. Corinthos where could we find him." Davian said leaning forward with his hands placed on the mahogany table.  
"My contact has informed me that he will be flying into JFK airport on Sunday March 30 at 10:30 a.m. He will be traveling with 10 armed men. Oh, by the way how many men do you have?"  
"Just us three." Davian states. Mr. Corinthos' eyes grew wide as he stared at all of us.  
"You can't be serious." He says getting up from his seat.  
"Actually we are." Orion states slightly annoyed.  
"This is "The Cutter" were talking about! His men will chew you up and spit..." I move quickly and come up from behind him covering his mouth. He's trying to move but it's no use. His men become aware and draw out their guns. Davian and Orion get up. The men point their guns at them as well. Orion sighs as he goes in his pocket. They take the safety off their guns. He pulls out a cigarette. "Before you TRY and shoot us I would like to show you something." The goonies look at each other baffled. One of the goonies speak "What!?" His gun shaking in his hand. He puts the cigarette in his mouth. Davian laughs and says "Your gonna love this." Orion takes his hand and holds it out straight. A flame then appears and brings it to his cigarette and lights it. As he smokes his cigarette I begin to speak still holding Mr. Corinthos' mouth.  
"You see Mr. Corinthos we are professionals. Now if you want a good job why don't you stop your bitching and calm the fuck down." His heart beat slows down and I let go of his mouth. He says "Lower your guns." His goonies obey.  
"Exactly what the fuck are you guys?!" I walk over to Orion and Davian.  
"Let's just say we don't lead a NORMAL life." I laugh after. He shakes himself straight. "How much?" "Three million." Davian states.  
"You must be shitting me." He replies. I say in response "Does it look like we are the type of guys that shit around."  
"Fine, kill that motha fucka and you'll get your money."  
"Fine, see you in a month." Orion says turning his back and walking away. As we walk towards Orion's Maserati Davian says "Can you believe that in this day and age they still have mob bosses? I mean seriously it's 2005." I open the door and sit in the backseat.  
"Yeah well, there can't be good without the bad. So how do you wanna kill him? The normal way, or OUR way?" Orion pulls out the drive way and starts to drive as he says "I think the normal way is fine for this."  
"Damn, I was looking for some fun." I put my head against the window and fall asleep. It's a long drive to upstate New York.  
My Point Of View  
It's 6:00pm the sky now looking a navy blue. I comb my hair in front of the big vanity mirror as my ears hear the sound of the car pull in the drive way.  
"The boys are home." I say aloud. I leave one of the many bathrooms and turn down the hallway as my boys come in my direction. I stop halfway as Makel grabs me and kisses me.  
"Well hello to you too." I reply stepping back a bit.  
"So how much?" I ask raising an eyebrow.  
"3 million. The hits' on "The Cutter. Oh, by the way I love the outfit." Orion states referring to my black ensemble. Black lacy top with skin tight black pants and black boots.  
"Hmm, not bad and this well I got it at Prada it was a STEAL." I snicker.  
"So we still gonna see Nichelle right?" Davian says.  
"Yeah, but I can't take my car."  
"Why?" Makel asks.  
"She doesn't know about my true finances remember I have to ride in yours'." He huffs and replies "Fine but this is the last time I'm gonna cover for you."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever you say dear." I close the door and head to the drive way and step inside Makel's Mercedes. We pull out with Orion and Davian in the rear following us. Makel tells me about his day but my mind is preoccupied thinking about Nichelle, hoping she's ok.


	3. Chapter 3: Introducing Nichelle

The fat white lady at the main desk who is just yammering on the phone finally gives us Nichelles' room number. I knock on the door as I hear a gentle voice say "Come in." Nichelle is sitting upright in her bed reading a book as the four of us pile into her room. Her hair is in a ponytail, and she's sporting the hospital nightgown, very unflattering.  
"I know what you're thinking. Don't even say it. I look like stirred-fried crap."  
"Actually all I was thinking was it's very unflattering but hey your words not mine" she laughs as she looks at the boys.  
"Hey guys, how you doing? How's the business?"  
"Fine, how's hospital food?" Orion says while laughing.  
"What do you think?" She retorts. We all laugh for a minute before my face grows serious.  
"So what did the doctors' say?" I say pulling up a chair.  
"Umm... No offense guys but can you give us a minute?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry for having a penis." Orion yells.  
"Would ya'll just go on" I yell laughing. Makel drags Orion out the room and Davian closes the door behind him. I look at Nichelle and hold her hand.  
"You're hands are cold." She says as she rubs my fingers in her hands.  
"Yeah, it's like stupid cold out there. Even if your out there for like a minute." She chuckles as she straightens herself again.  
"Well, there is no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna just lay it all out there. The reason why I fainted the other day at work is because I have brain cancer. They found two small tumors in my brain." At that moment my heart dropped. I didn't know what to say. Never in my lifetime was I confronted with such a devastating thing. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was, how much she means to me *crash*. Her glass went crashing to the ground.  
"Damn, I must've had the glass on the edge of the dresser." I just sat there staring at her saying nothing. Breaking the silence she continued to talk.  
"The doctors' are very optimistic. I will have to go through chemotherapy. Hey Jonsy everything will be all right." I look at her, her smile big and full of hope. Her hand still in mine is so delicate. Only a human could have hands like that.  
"I know, it's just I don't wanna see you hurt. Your such a nice person. Well, when do you start chemo?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"Okay." I let go of Nichelle's hand and continue talking.  
"Well, I have to go but I'll be back in a few days okay? Let me know if anything turns up. Let me know immediately."  
"Okay, hey Joan." I look back, hand still on the doorknob.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you." I smile weakly at her and reply "Your welcome". I walk down the hallway where the boys are sitting. Makel gets up and asks "So what's going on?" I walk right past him. The back of my steel heels clicking down the hallway. I make it to the parking lot and look at the opening in the roof to the upper floors of the parking lot. Makel comes busting through the doors shouting "What the hell is your problem!?" Without hesitation I fly through the roof as fast as I can.  
Makel's Point of View  
"Ayo' what the fuck is her problem?" Davian says walking over to Orion's car.  
"Something's wrong she would never act like that" I reply.  
"Hey Orion take my car I think I know where she went."  
"Won't you need a lift?" Davian asks.  
"Nah, I can get there on foot. I'll see you guys later."  
My Point of View  
I remember when the Empire State Building was first created in the 1930's. Makel and I snuck up here at night and made love. Ever since then I always come here to think. I can still hear her say those words "I have brain cancer," This is why I never wanted to grow attached to humans. A loud thud breaks my train of thought.  
Makel's Point of View  
I land finally after hopping from building to building to get my ass up this high. Thank God were in the city. Her back is still turned but I know she heard me. Her medium length hair is blowing in the wind. I walk up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She turns around. Her flawless face stained from tears.  
"You've been crying. You haven't cried in at least a century." I wipe her tears with my thumbs.  
"Yeah I know" she says half-choked up.  
"Wanna' tell me what's bothering you?" She leans against the guardrail and lets out a sigh.  
"Nichelle has cancer. They discovered two tumors in her brain. She has to go through chemotherapy." "I'm sorry baby." I pull her into my body. Her body ice cold from being in her thin black Burberry trenchcoat.  
"I'm sorry I ran off like that. I just couldn't deal with the guys is all." She raises her head and I kiss her forehead.  
"I know this is hard for you but let's not jump to any conclusions. Let's see what the docs say."  
"Yeah you're right. Hey I'm hungry."  
"Okay, let's get some food." Her and I manuver our way over the gates around the building. She turns and looks at me.  
"Hey, first one down gets first dibs." She jumps off as I jump off following her. Her hair and trenchcoat blowing in the wind. I make my body go into an arrow as if I were a skydiver. I start to catch up when I see her look up and freeze me in my place. She lets go but I'm further behind. A building is close and I use it as an advantage. I start to run down the building going at my super speed. I see her real close to me.  
My Point of View  
My steel-heels land on the ground as a person looks backs. I smile and shrug my shoulders as I look up for Makel. As I look I hear someone whistle. I look down and across the street I see Makel waving at me all gay-like. I walk across the street and come face to face with him. He smiles before saying "Took you long enough."  
"Oh shut up."  
"Looks like I got 1st dibs."  
"Yeah, yeah whatever let's just get some food."  
Makel's Point of View  
Alexis is behind me as I stalk our prey. It is a couple in the late 20's going for a jog in Central Park on an early Sunday morning. I look back at Alexis and nod. She nods back. In the blink of an eye, I take-down the male and Alexis grabs the woman. We move them to a more secluded spot and drop them. The female is screaming.  
"Oh God! Please, please don't hurt us!"  
"Just let Sarah go! I'll give you whatever you want!" Sarah the blue-eyed, blonde haired beauty is still screaming. Alexis growing annoyed positions herself on top of Sarah and takes her index finger and scratches Sarahs' cheek with her extended fingernail.  
"If I were you I would shut up fast or I'll rip your throat out." She quiets down as I pick up the male. "So sorry but you're gonna have to die now." I say in a sadistic manner.  
"Please don't hurt David!"  
"No it's okay Sarah I'm all right."  
"Hmm... You're brave I'll give you that. So I won't murder you horribly." I take his neck and snap it instantly. Then I take my right hand and shove it through his chest pulling out his heart and chewing on it insanely. Sarah starts screaming again.  
"You son-of-a bitch. You're fucking monster! I hope you burn in hell." Alexis stands up yolking up Sarah.  
"Honey we already are in hell." She laughs and takes her extended fingernails and slices clean across her throat. She turns completely into a vampire and gorges herself on Sarah's throat. Sarah's arms are flying around aimlessly, but slows down as she grows weak. I can hear Alexis tearing through her skin and sucking her blood. She drops her as she turns to me with blood all over her mouth and throat. She licks her lips and I pull her close and kiss her. We pick up step the dead corpse couple and dispose of their bodies. Once they are hidden in the ground Alexis grabs my body and takes us flying in the air, back to our home.


	4. Chapter 4: Rehabilitation

After the first few sessions Nichelle actually started to feel better and it only had been a few weeks. She showed up to work on some days when she felt up to it and the doctors said that the tumors were shrinking, though some of her hair did start to fall out it just prompted her to cut it in that whole Missy Elliot type look. It actually fit her. I liked it, but with all this going on you know nothing stays that way. Paris, one of our regulars at Nighties was telling Nichelle and me about her latest beau.  
"So let me get this straight? You walk over to Jason, look him in the eye, and say. Even if you love that girl your heart belongs to me." I paraphrase while dying in laughter.  
"You damn right I did. I mean look at me. I'm gorgeous. I'm 5'5, nice frame, nice milk chocolate skin, and if a boy behaves, he can get the best of me" she smiles while drinking her margarita.  
"You crazy girl." Nichelle says cleaning up the bar.  
"You know it."  
"Okay there girl it's time for you take your behind on home" I say taking her 5th empty glass away from her.  
"Yeah, you girls are right, besides Jason's waiting for me" she states grabbing her navy blue wool coat.  
"You catchin' a cab right?" Nichelle states washing the glass and drying her hands.  
"Of course, of course. I'll see you in a few days" she waves.  
"See ya' Paris" I state.  
"Bye Paris."  
"This is nice isn't it?" I place the chairs on the tables.  
"What is?" She asks putting her head on her hands.  
"THIS I mean, you and me. Everything is the way it should be." I smile at her.  
"Yeah it is nice isn't it Jonsy?" She replies.  
"Hey, Nichelle can I tell you something?" Her eyes grow a lil wide with curiousity as she says "Sure what is it?"  
"Well, I have a secret and I feel that now is a perfect time to say it."  
"Okay, what is it?" She says coming from around the bar and leaning against the bar.  
"Well in life there are somethings we can't explain. Things that just make no real sense but are true." "Joan, what are you getting at?" She states folding her arms.  
"Nichelle I'm a -". I move quickly before she falls to the ground. My mind is racing. I know she needs to get to a hospital but I can't just go flying in, so I reach in her pocket and grab the keys to her 2002 Ford Focus and place her in the passenger seat. I floor the car going at least 80mph 'til I reach Beth Israel. I rush her into the emergency room and she immediately gets put into a room thanks to my power of persuasion. They make me wait outside since I'm not a relative. As I wait Makel and Davian come down the hallway were I am.

Makel's Point of View  
Alexis comes rushing to me and I hug her tightly as she says "I see you got my message."  
"Yeah and we rushed here."  
"So what are the doctors' saying?" Davian asks with his hand on my shoulder.  
"Nothing they haven't told me anything. They won't even let me see her." Just then a doctor comes out of the room and asks towards Alexis "You must be Joan?" Alexis answers back "Yes. Doctor is Nichelle all right? Is she ok?" The doctor then sighs as he continues to talk.  
"You told me that Nichelle was doing chemotherapy."  
"Yes she is. Her doctors' said that the treatment was working. That it got the tumors."  
"Yes it did but our CAT scan shows that it has spread even though the chemo got rid of the tumors." "So what the fuck are you saying!?" The doctor looks down and back up before saying "Nichelle's condition is deteriorating at a rapid rate. At this speed she may have at the most 6 to 8 months to live." Alexis then snaps.  
"That's bullshit." She grabs the doctor and shoves him against the wall. Thankfully it wasn't with all her strength or she would have killed him. Davian grabs Alexis and holds her. I look at her face to face and say "Babe, calm down. Please for everybody sake." She calms down an apologizes to the doctor.  
"Can I see her please? Just for a minute I swear I'll be brief." He thinks about it for a minute then lets out a breath before saying "Fine, five minutes because we have to contact her doctors at Lenox Hill and tell them of her condition."  
My Point of View  
I walk into the room and Nichelle looks at me and motions for me to sit by her.  
"Hey, sorry I fell asleep on our conversation" she chuckles. I laugh a lil' bit.  
"So what did you wanna' tell me?"  
"What?" I ask puzzled.  
"Before I fainted you said you had a secret. What is the secret?" She says trying to sit up in her hospital bed but loses strength easily and lays back down and looks at me. I take her hand and she replies "Why is it your hands are always cold?" I look at my hands for a minute then say "It's because I'm a vampire" I say looking at her. Her eyes bulge a lil' but then she just laughs and says "You got a weird sense of humor girl." I get up from my seat and walk across the room.  
"Nichelle what if I could say that I could help you with your cancer?"  
"I would say I don't have a million dollars" she laughs.  
"Nichelle I wanna' show you something, but you have to keep an open mind."  
"Hey, do you really think at this moment I would be not open to anything I'm dying." With that comment I turn around and the chair that was near her bed I move towards me and sit down in it.

I smile at her very uncomfortably as she just stares at me.  
"Joan what the hell was that?" She says now moving herself up in the bed.  
"That was my secret. Like I said, believe it or not I'm a vampire and have been one for a long time." "Joan you can't be serious?"  
"Another thing, my real name is Alexis."  
"But how can this possible? I saw our boss check your files. How could you work if... If your dead?"  
"It is pretty simple all I had to do was buy an identity that was already used and voila here I am Joan Baker." She just looked amazed but at the same time frightened.  
"So let me get this straight. All this time you have been dead."  
"Actually undead."  
"Yeah, ok Undead. That's the reason why your always cold, and you never seem to get sick, and why everytime I would notice you staring at people you were... Oh my God. You kill people! Don't you!?"  
"Keep your voice down, and yes I do hunt people to live, but I won't kill you."  
"So when you asked me if you had the power to save me you meant it?"  
"Yes I did, but it would come at a price. You would have to become a vampire."  
"You're asking me something I never thought I would ever have to consider. Well, how did you become one then?"  
"Well it's a long story and I think that the doctor is waiting for me to come out any minute."  
"So what? I wanna know. Tell me."

"Well it all started about 300 years ago. I was a slave on the Stewart plantation in Atlanta, Georgia. By this point I was about 20 years old. Still kinda hard to tell since there was no recorded document of my birth. The slave master was the worst man I had ever known. Making us work from 6 in the morning til' 7 at night. His name was William Stewart, that bastard. He had a wife and 2 sons. Helen, William Jr., and Patrick. Basically when you put thosefour together you had the devil incarnate. I guess you could say everything feel apart when my brother was lynched."  
"You had a brother? How old was he?"  
"He was around 26, 27 give or take. He got to know my mother for a lil' while, but unfortunately for me our mother died during birth with me. Marcus always said I looked like her. Anyway, Patrick said that he saw Marcus stealing potatoes from the kitchen in the house. Of course he didn't, but Mr. Stewart whipped him trying to get him to talk. When he said 'I didn't steal no potatoes' Ole Stewart figured he ate them so he strung him up and lynched him."  
"Oh my God! Jo- I mean Alexis. I'm so sorry. That must've been terrible." Nichelle looked at me with genuine concern and sympathy. Holding back my tears I sighed and continued.  
"Well after that." The doctor comes barging through the door requesting me to leave.  
"Excuse me ladies but Ms. Baker you have to leave now." I get up but Nichelle grabs my arm and stops me.  
"Can she please stay Dr. Roberts. Just a lil' bit longer." She gave him the sweetest smile that totally won him over.  
"Fine 10 minutes and not a second later."  
"Yes Dr. Roberts." He closed the door as Nichelle's gaze falls back on me.  
"So you were saying Alexis?" She states very intrigued.  
"Oh yeah. Well after that I was just left alone to take care of myself. Which was hard but it became even worse a few days after Marcus' murder. Patrick came into my room as I was sleeping. He shook me awake and said 'Come quick my father needs ya' help.' I obediently followed him into the wooden shed that holds all the equpiment us slaves used for work. As Patrick opened the door I saw Mr. Stewart standing there. He then said to me 'Come here Alexis, I wanna see ya.' I walked over to him. 'You are such a pretty nigger girl. Ain't she Patrick?'  
'She sure is Pop.' Mr. Stewart was touching my behind as Patrick felt my breasts. I then started to plead.  
'Please sir, jus' let me go. I swear if ya' do I'ma make-up two months work by tomorra. Jus' let me go.'  
'Aww. That's so nice of ya'. Ya' can do that later but right now I'ma fuck ya' lil' nigger ass and ya' gonna like it. Then my son will have his turn.' He then slammed me onto the floor and pulled up my nightgown and put his filthy hands on me. His breath reeked with whiskey and tobacco. So he raped me, then his son had his go. They dragged me back to the cabin where the slaves slept and tossed me in. I laid there crying silently to myself for a minute, but then decided I was gonna run. I couldn't have that fat, balding psycho abuse me anymore. So a few nights later I managed to take one of the horses and head through the woods going north. I was doing fine but then my horse grew tired so I left him and went by foot. I walked for about three days." Nichelle interjected.  
"What about food?" Her eyes fixed on me.  
"When you're a slave food is something you learn to live without; but anyway one night I came across a man in all black. I knew he was white so I panicked. He then spoke to me.  
'You must be the girl their looking for... Alexis I think.' He walked up to me.  
'Please sir jus' let me pass.'  
'You're in a lot of trouble nigger.'  
'Please I don't mean no harm.' He was right in my face then I saw it. The teeth, the bluish eyes. 'That's a shame cuz' I do.' He went for my neck drinking from me. I blacked out after that. I woke up in the early morning and quickly decided I needed to find shelter. As I walked, the sun peered behind me. I looked at my hand and saw that it was smoking. Then my whole body was smoking. I then freaked and just started running as the clothes I had on caught fire. Finally I managed to find a cave. I fainted again only to be awakened by dogs and three white men.  
'Damn, Petey smells like charcole up in here.'  
'Yeah, Danny look at this. This nigger look like she done been burned 'live.'  
'Yeah well she still gotta be taken back.' I then got up and decided to reason with them.  
'Please sirs, I mean no trouble.' The one came up to me and grabbed me by the arm. At that moment I could literally hear his heartbeat and the thirst was to hard to control. I lashed out at the man literally tearing apart his throat. I heard the dogs run away as I drank from his blood. The two men then pulled out their guns and started shooting me up. I felt the bullets but still didn't stop feeding on the guy. Then once I was done I saw the original color of my skin appear, and the burn marks healed. All I wanted was to kill them. So I did. I stayed in that cave til' dark still not knowing what or who I was anymore. As I was reaching the road a woman about 5'5 with hair that reached the middle of her back found me. Her name was Fatima and she taught me everything I know. Even though she was a Demi-Goddess she knew of my kind. Eventually she left and I went about my way. I haven't seen her in about two centuries. So that's it. That's the story."

"Damn, that's crazy. I can't believe it. For one thing I never thought I would be talking to something I thought was only in the movies" she says with her hands on her belly.  
"So Nichelle, I know you know that the Doctors' say you got six to eight months to live. But if you let me I can give you a new life, an eternal life. But please understand that you would die and never see the light of day. You will literally become the darkness."  
"Alexis I don't know. This is a big decision."  
"I know." Then Dr. Roberts comes in.  
"Ms. Baker you have to leave now."  
"Yeah I know." I get up and walk towards the door.  
"Bye Ale- I mean Joan." I smile.  
"Think about it Nichelle. Goodbye."  
Makel's Point of View  
Alexis steps out of Nichelle's room and she lets out a sigh.  
"What happened?" I ask. She starts to walk slowly as she responds  
"I'll tell you on the way home." We all find a shady spot then fly home, Alexis carrying me.


	5. Chapter 5: Conversions and Recurrences

It's Sunday morning and the four of us are talking over breakfast. Davian is eating pancakes, bacon, eggs, and pasta. No matter how many times I see him eat it I still think it's a weird combination; but then again he is a Saiyan and they always have an insatiable hunger. Orion is eating cereal. Alexis is drinking a cup blood of course, and I'm eating steak and eggs.  
"So, Nichelle called you?" I ask cutting into my medium-rare steak.  
"Yeah, she wants me to come and see her."  
"Are you sure about this about this?" Orion asks while Davian looks at me and slurps one of his noodles in his mouth.  
"Yeah, even if she doesn't want me to change her, I'm pretty sure she won't snitch on me. What about ya'll? What time are you leaving for you're big hit?" Orion flicks out his pocket watch and states "In about 10 minutes."  
"How you gonna do it?" Davian then moves to his pancakes while I answer.  
"By this point their boarding the plane from New Mexico. What they don't know is the plane is rigged with chloroform. So, by the time they land everyone will be passed out including the Captain. Leaving us the advantage to go in there, pop em' and leave before Air Traffic Control realize what's goin' on." "Nice but when did you rig the plane?" She finishes her glass of blood and licks her lips.  
"That night when Nichelle fainted we were in New Mexico. That's why Orion wasn't with us. He finished the job and we came to you."  
"Hmm I see."  
"Well it's about that time." Orion says getting up from the chair.  
"Yeah, I'm gonna go to sleep. I'll see you guys later." Alexis gets up from the table and kisses Davian and Orion on the forehead and me on the lips. She exits the room.  
"So you guys ready?" I ask fixing my Evisu jeans and Black Ecko sweater.  
"Yeah, we riding solo right?" Davian says pulling out his keys and jingling them.  
"Yes" Orion says grabbing his North Face.

Orion's Point of View  
The three of us get into our individual cars. Makel in his midnight blue 2007 Drop-top Bentley Azzure. Davian in his black Cadillac Deville, and me in my candy apple red Maserati. We have a smooth drive to Queens. The three of us park our cars in different spots as I get an incoming message from Makel on my Nextel.  
"Let's split up til' the hit. Only contact when you change uniform."  
"Got it. Yo' Davian maintain radio silence til' you've changed. You know when it's me in charge of the hit I don't want no screw ups."  
"Yeah, yeah gotcha." Makel is the 1st one to enter the airport. Davian eight minutes later than me 10 minutes later. I look at my watch "9:40." I go into a bathroom where I notice one of the men that usually work outside with the planes enter the bathroom. No one is in the bathroom. I place myself on the ceiling over the white man. I drop down knocking him unconsious. I quickly change into the gray jumpsuit. It's a bit snug but it will do.

Makel's Point of View  
I sneak past the security cameras and enter the maintenance area. Immediately I see three workers. Two men, one woman. The white male and the white lady leave as the black man goes in a different direction. I follow him and choke him using the sleeper hold. I change into the uniform.  
Davian's Point of View  
I stumble across a couple wearing the gray uniforms. He kisses her and she leaves. The man stands by the restricted area sign as I quickly transport myself to him. I tap him on the shoulder, he turns and sees nothing. As he looks back all he sees is my fist punch him in his face. I take his uniform and pick up my cellphone.  
"Yo' I'm ready. Ya'll straight?"  
"Yeah I'm heading outside." Orion states.  
"I'm on my way." Makel replies. I exit the room filled with machinery after I ditch the guy's body in a small room with a key.  
Orion's Point of View  
The three of us move as the small jet plane comes in. It parks itself as we drive the staircase to the plane. I give a quick nod. Then wave my hand. At that moment everything freezes besides us. As we go up the stairs we pull out our silenced black intergal Ruger MK II's and shoot everyone in there including the pilot. No witnesses period. I take the final shot which pierces Juan in the head. Makel who still has the gloves on pulls off Juans' diamond pinky ring while Davian takes pictures. We exit the airplane leaving the door open. I wave my hand unfreezing time then the three of us go back to our humans and switch back into our clothes. Finally we go to our cars and drive off. I check my watch.  
"10:35 a.m. Perfect." We drive to Mr. Corinthos' house and of course his goonies take our guns. This time we get led into another room. This one with a t.v. The television is on the news. 'We have late breaking news. Juan Gonzalez found dead moments ago after Air Traffic Control received no response from the Captain of the plane. There are currently no suspects and an autopsy-' He shuts it off.  
"I have to admit I didn't think you could pull it off."  
"Please Mr. Corinthos enough of the small talk. We're here for one thing only. We just want our pay." I say looking him dead in the eye.  
"Okay." He gives us our briefcases filled with our fee as we leave. Mr. Corinthos's Point of View "Johnny come here."  
"Yes Mr. Corinthos."  
"Follow them and get me my money back. Ain't no way I'm gonna let them get away with making a mockery of me. Take as many men you want. Matter of fact I think I will join you." "Yes Mr. Corinthos."  
My Point of View  
It's night and I decided before I see Nichelle it might be better if I had some food in my system. I found me a good looking black male in his early 30's. Unfortunately for him I don't like cheaters. Especially when it's three or four women he's doing the cheating with.  
"So when you gonna tell me your name?" His hand was planted on my ass squeezing it; admiring it's firmness.  
"Trust me it's not my name you need to worry about." I whisper in his ear. I kiss him and he kisses me back. I rub his dick through his pants as he gasps.  
"You're a very forward woman." I lick his neck.  
"I know." I abruptly stop as I sense an immense presence. It's something I haven't felt in years.  
"It can't be."  
"Can't be what?" I turn back to him.  
"Sorry gotta run" he grabs my arm.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you can't just leave a brotha hangin' like this."  
"Actually I can and I am."  
"No your not." I look him in the eyes as he sees my eyes change and I hiss at him.  
"You a crazy bitch! I didn't want your pussy anyway!" He screams running away from me. I look around scanning the area, seeing no one. Then I hear a tree limb move. There I see a figment standing on it. The person jumps and stands there for a moment. I can tell by the body stucture, and posture that it is a female. I can't make out the face because her long coat came with a cowel that covered half of her face. The woman comes in running at me with unimaginable speed. I stand my ground as the woman throws a left punch that sends me reeling for a minute. I flip back and land on my feet as I look around for her. Then I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I instinctively duck down sweeping my leg around to make her fall. She front flips as I finish my turn she draws her gun right at my head.

"You gotta be quicker Lexi. How many times do I have to tell you that?" She extends her hand. "Sorry but old habits die hard." I take her hand and she helps me up. She and I both give each other the once-over and she smiles taking off her cowel. She hasn't changed much since I last seen her. Still has the pretty hazel-green eyes still very chinky. Her hair grew though. It now extended to the small of her back and instead of the plain dark brown hair, she high-lighted it with blonde and a few strands of red.  
"Your looking good Alexis."  
"You too Fatima." We hug each other for a long time.  
"So what brings your ass over here anyway?" We start to stroll our way through Central Park.  
"I just got a job here so I moved."  
"Last I heard from you, you were in France."  
"Yeah it was totally hot during the Renaissance but it kinda died off; and what about you? I saw pictures of you during the Civil rights movement."  
"Yeah, well back then me and the Black Panthers had one thing in common. The White man!" We both laugh.  
"So where you off too?"  
"I'm meeting a friend. You?"  
"Nothing right now just goin' home. I just wanted to let you know I'm gonna be here for awhile. Feel free to stop by my place, it's in West SOHO under the name Katrina Hakubi. If I'm not there I'm probably at the club "Nyght Haven."  
"Okay. I'll come through in a few days. Oh do you need a lift?" We walk toward the street.  
"No thanks I got my own ride." She hops on the black and blue Ducati 998 S series while putting on her helmet. She winks at me before pulling down her visor and opening her grayish-black coat. Then she drives away leaving me looking at her tail light. I think out loud "She's such a show-off." I look around and take-off in flight. As I fly toward Lenox Hill. I search for Nichelles' room. I finally sense her and tap on the window.  
Nichelle's Point of View I hear tapping on the window. I pull back the curtains as I see Alexis floating there. I stand there in shock for a minute until she says "It would be nice if you let me in." I snap out of it and open up the window.  
"Don't just stand there give me a hand." I help her into the room. She shakes herself straight and looks at me.  
"So, what did you wanna talk about?"  
"Well, uh... umm. Why did you come through the window?" I sit on my bed.  
"Oh, I couldn't have people knowing I'm here."  
"So, how you doin'?"  
"Fine could use a bite though." I glance at her quickly then lower my eyes.  
"Oh, sorry Nichelle. So what did you wanna talk about?" She pulls up a chair and sits in it backwards. "About this whole vampire thing. I thought about it and I decided I wanna do it. I don't have any family and the ones I do have don't asssociate with me so I want a new life. I want you to show me the way."  
"You sure?" I walk up to her and look her dead in the eye.  
"I'm damn sure."  
"Well then if that's that. We need to go now." She opens up the window and holds out her hand. "Whoa, what are you doing?" I say slighty loud.  
"I'm taking you to my home, but we gotta fly there."  
"Hey can't we do this in like baby steps?" I say moving closer to her.  
"Trust me this is baby steps." Before I can answer she yolks my hand and jumps out the window with me. We are falling as I'm screaming for dear life. Then I hear silence and feel the wind blowing through my hopsital gown. Thank God I got on jeans, but I'm still freezing. I open my eyes and Alexis has us in the clouds. I feel her stop as she's holding me in her arms.  
"You're cold."  
"I'm fine."  
"No you're not. Listen I'm going toss you up so I can take off my coat and give it to you."  
"Alexis I'm not so SSSSSUUUUUURRRRRREEEEE." I feel my body go limp as I gain air. Then the next thing I know Alexis wraps her coat around me and starts flying again.  
"Sorry 'bout that but I don't have four arms."  
"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just get us to this place."  
"Okay Ms. Pushy." The rest of the way was quiet. We finally get there 15 minutes later and I'm shocked at how huge the place is. It's a mansion with ivory painted walls and the glass windows you see in a church. No wonder she never told me where she lived. How can you tell me someone you live in a mansion in the middle of Buffalo, New York?  
"Welcome to your new home, Our home."  
"Now this I can get used too" I say admiring the peach colored walls and the pastel-covered bed and furniture.  
"Okay you have a big day so chill out tonight. We'll start tomorrow morning. Oh, and try not to wander off to far. It can be a bitch to find your way back. I mean with all the hidden passageways and whatnot. I'll check on you in a few I'm just going to see if the fellas are here."  
"Makel lives here?"  
"All of us do."  
"So then they must be..."  
"Actually no their not vampires. We'll go into all that tomorrow."  
"Okay and Alexis."  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you." She closes the door as I rest my eyes.

My Point of View  
She may be thanking me now but that will certainly change. I walk down the hall as I see a man with an AK-47 in his hand. He smirks at me and places his gun by his side.

Makel's Point of View  
Orion, Davian and me are sitting on the couch watching season one of Family Guy. I know Alexis came in but what surprised me was she came with Nichelle. Guess she decided to join her. Orion and Davian laugh as I hear something. They notice my reaction.  
"What is it?" Orion asks putting the t.v on mute.  
"What? Did you hear something? Davian says in a low tone. I sniff around.  
"It smells like... Like humans." I turn to Orion as he says.  
"Humans with guns. Split up." Orion says darting off. Davian and I go in opposite directions.  
My Point of View  
The man walks up to me.  
"Well, well, well what's a pretty lil' thing like you doing in a place like this."  
"Why, you here to rescue me?" I lean against the wall as the guy towers me.  
"Maybe, it depends if you can help me?" He touches the ends of my hair and smells it. I smile as he lowers his gun.  
"What you wanna know Danny?" I lick his face.  
"Hmm. I don't know how you know my name pretty girl but do you know where the bad guys are?" I raise my left hand and open it as he looks at my hand.  
"The bad guys are right in front of you." He adverts his eyes to me in confusion.  
"What the fu-."  
"Ssh, you shouldn't curse in front of a lady" he drops down on his knees gasping for air.  
"If your wondering why you can't breathe it's because I'm slowly crushing your vocal cords." I bend down and look him in the eye. I see in his mind that about 40 armed men have intruded the house. "Hmm... Only 40. Thanks for the info Danny." I pick him up with one hand as I slide the blade from my boot. I stab him through the heart as I bite his neck draining him dry. I lick my lips then I think to myself.  
"Shit Nichelle. I gotta find her."  
Davian's Point of View  
I transport myself to my room where I take my wooden staff and leave the room. I walk slowly through the hallway as one of the men come around the corner I draw back my staff and swing my staff like a baseball bat. It sends the guy flying into the wall and falling to the ground. I start to move toward him when men coming from both sides enter the hallway. I take a defensive stand as the men shoot their guns. I block the bullets by spinning my staff deflecting each one. After they finish shooting I take my staff and repeatedly hit them making a path until one man hits me in the face. I smirk at him then flip backwards. The men that are left just stare at me. I start to power up. My muscle mass expands as my hair turns gold and stands on end. I draw back my arms and ball up my fists shouting "KAMEHAME-HA!" A blue energy ball comes from my hands and disintergates the rest of the men. I power down and pick up my staff.

Makel's Point of View  
As I run through the mansion sniffing for Alexis' scent I come across a guy already dead. It looks like he was stabbed in the heart; I turn his head and see the bite marks. "She's been here; I'm close." I get up as I see a man staring at me. He unlatches the safety on his AK then shouts at me "Motha fucka." I pounce from wall to wall then leap off the wall and come down with a punch to his face. As I land I spin my body and backhand him in the face. His body staggers as I grab him by his clothes. As he tries to wiggle I ask him "Who are you working for?"  
"Fuck you!" He spits in my face. I growl at him as I change my eyes and show him my fangs.  
"Tell me! Or I'll snap your neck."  
"Okay, okay I work for Mr. Corinthos. Please don't kill me." I let him go as he drops to his feet. "Thank you."  
"Why are you thanking me? I didn't say you could leave." Before he can move my hands are holding his arms to his body. I transform half-way and bite his head til his brain is exposed. I eat his brain and start moving again. Finally I find Alexis' scent and that of another human.

Nichelle's Point of View  
"Oww" I fall backwards and hit hard on the ground. I get up and brush off my clothes as I look around my surroundings. I see a bunch of torches on the rock-like walls. This must be the passageway Alexis told me about. I guess I should be happy at least I got away from that guy with the gun. As I start to walk I hear a loud bang. I turn around as the man runs and grabs me by the neck. I start to choke as he asks me "Where are they!?" I don't respond as he grips my throat tighter. I start to feel light-headed and slowly stop stuggling as I see a knife go through the guy's throat. He lets go of me as I cough. Alexis then picks me up and ask "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah" I respond rubbing my throat.  
"Okay listen I gotta put you somewhere safe but at the moment it's kinda hectic-."  
"Yeah I noticed."  
"So you stick by my side okay. I don't think there are anymore men left. I killed about 15 of them." I stare at her dumbfounded until she pushes me against the wall and then chucks her knife at a figure. "Damn Alexis. Hold up it's me."  
"Oh sorry baby." Makel comes into focus and I see the blood over his white tank top. Trying not to seem like a wuss I act as if it doesn't bother me. He hands her the knife the back.  
"Where's Orion?" "He's outside. Come on, hurry we don't got much time." We run down the hallway and finally wind up outside.  
Orion's Point of View  
I manage to track Mr. Corinthos' main boy. Johnny was actually holding his own. We were on the front lawn fighting. I have to admit though I was toying with him but hey it is fun. As Johnny throws punches that I let hit me. Davian flies in and tosses me my sword. I swirl my sword around and with my back turned stab Johnny who was running toward me, but to put the icing on the cake I set my blade on fire and watch Johnny burn from the stomach first. I pull my sword out of him as he screams in pain. I notice Nichelle, and Makel for a second, until I hear a car start up. Makel and I look at each other as we go after the car.

My Point of View  
"Hey where you going?" My lovely Desert Eagle is pointed at the back of his head. I move myself toward the side so he can see me better. I rest my head on the back of the carseat.  
"Now be a good boy and stop the car." He eases off the gas as Davian pops up in the front seat. "Well, well, well Mr. Corinthos what a pleasant surprise" Davian says punching him in the face. Orion then opens up the car door and snatches him out of the car. He uppercuts him in the jaw, then knees him in the stomach. He spits out blood as Orion picks him up. He tries to swing at Orion but he merely moves back.  
"Alexis would you please?" I move my hand and freeze his body.  
"I know you can hear me. So you better listen good. My friends are very important to me and because of that I would suggest that you don't threaten my "family" anymore; because if you do my gal pal over there will pay a visit to your wife and him, well he can catch up with your lovely daughter." Makel and I show our fangs as we smile.  
"Do you understand?" He mumbles a "Yes" as I release him. He runs off to his car and drives away fast. The four of us walk toward the house as Nichelle pops out from the bushes.  
"Is it safe?" "Yeah" we all reply.  
"Is it always this eventful?" I put my arm around her as I answer "Well most of the time no, but then again it's kinda inevitable when you're a part of this family."  
"We're family?" She asks as we approach the door.  
"Of course" states Davian.  
"Damn, I just realized something" Orion states.  
"What?" Makel opens the door.  
"My house damn it. They fucked up my damn house. Friggin idiots gawd!" We laugh as I close the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Origins of the Past

Nichelle's Point of View  
"Rise and shine sleepyhead" she says smiling at me with her hair dangling in front of my face.  
"Ugh... What time is it?" I yawn and wipe my eyes.  
"9:23" she states plainly.  
"How come your awake? I thought you would be up later and how come the sun isn't burning you?" I reply now alert and sitting up against the peach headboard.  
"Oh... Only in this house I'm safe from the sunlight. Orion created a barrier for me, kinda like a UV block but on a magical tip" she smiles motioning her hand in front of the sunlight coming through my window.  
"Okay, but why are you awake this early?"  
"I'm an insomniac. Come on, get up and get dressed. We've got a lot to do." I pull the covers over my head and speak "Just ten more minutes please?" I feel her move from the bed and hear the door slam. I pop my head out and she's standing there. She moves her hand sideways and I fall to the floor. I look at her as she smirks at me.  
"You got twenty minutes Missy. I'll be in the living room." She shuts the door as I lay there for a minute. I get up and jump in the shower that is in my bedroom. I let the hot water cascade down my body. Past my 42c's and full figured frame wrap a towel around me. I open the closet and all of my clothes are brand spanking new! I zoom through the closet and then finally pick out a red Baby Phat sweater, and some black Levi's jeans. I put on some black and red Enzo Angiolini shoes. I walk down the hallway and down the staircase. I walk towards the living room where everyone is just chillin.

My Point of View  
"Howdy pardner" I say tipping an imaginary hat.  
"Hi Alexis, hi everybody" she replies sitting next to Davian on the ivory couch. As she sits down I notice Orion staring at her. He sees me staring at him and adverts his eyes to the ground.  
"So what are you guys up too?" Nichelle asks smoothing her hair.  
"Nothing now, today is a down day" Orion answers.  
"I was thinking. What exactly do you guys do for a living and how did you manage to cross paths?" We all look at each other as I smile.  
"Well as you kinda can figure their contract killers."  
"You mean assassins?"  
"Yep. Anyway they get hired, they do their job, and get paid for it."  
"Do you do it all the time?"  
"Nah, every once in a while" Makel says placing his arm around me.

"So how did the rest of you meet?" I look at Makel and he smiles at me.  
"I'll tell the story Lex."  
"Okay, but tell it right."  
"All right... So it must have been somewhere between the early to mid 1800's."  
"You mean you don't remember?" I raise an eyebrow with my nostrils slighty flared.  
"What? That was a long time ago. You can't possibly think I can remember the specific date!?"  
"September 14, 1913." I snap back.  
"Fine I'm sorry babe. Don't be mad."  
"I'm not mad" I say moving his arm from around my shoulders.  
"Yes you are."  
"No I'm not."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"Just tell the damn story." Nichelle, Orion, and Davian all burst out laughing. I laugh too.  
"Okay so as I was saying. It was 1913 and I had caught sight of this couple. One black woman, one white male. They were both drunk as a skunk."  
"I was not drunk."  
"Stop interrupting."  
"Fine."  
"So anyway it went like."  
'Hmm... Sir I think your about to pop.'  
'Well then you should help me with it' he laughed. They then kept walking until they came near a bench. She was all over him which disgusted me."  
"You never told me that."  
"You never asked" he smiles.  
"Hmm..."  
"Anyway she starts kissing him and I feel his heart beating fast. I react quickly knocking the girl off of him and into a tree. Then I grab the man by his throat.  
'You know I got a real problem with WHITE men taking advantage of NEGRO women.'  
'You betta take your hands off me boy.'  
"So before you go on. You guys meet orginally in the South?" Nichelle says stretching.  
"Yeah we met in South Carolina." Makel says stroking my head.  
"So he's choking as I start to change..."  
"Into what?"  
"A lycan... Werewolf basically."  
"Uh-huh" she moves a little.  
"I start to change when a rock hits me on the head. I turn and see the female.  
'What are you doing to him?' I don't answer at first because of the simple fact I'm dazed but I focus my eyes on the female I tossed.  
'Listen ma'am I suggest you leave, or else.'  
'I don't think you understand. So I'm gonna make it real clear. Back away from him.' She drew out the old model Desert Eagle out of her purse.  
'I don't wanna hurt you Vampire.' She lowers her gun for a quick second then raises it back.  
'Oh your a doggy boy. Figures with my luck. Listen, how's this... I throw you a bone and you get lost. Hmm? Sounds like a good deal to me.'

I run up to her and she starts shooting at me. I dodge the bullets and come in with a left punch. She kicks my hand with her right leg and tries to backhand me with her left hand. I stop her hand and press her against the tree she was next too. We both freeze. I lock eyes with her. Her teeth are sharp as diamonds but that wasn't what caught me. It was her eyes. Behind the bluish-gray eyes was something else. Her fiery spirit, her bloodlust, everything about her intrigued me. But that quickly ended when she kneed me in the nuts."  
"Ouch, damn Alexis" Nichelle states holding her mouth with laughter.  
"What I was threatened." Makel looks at me.  
"No you weren't."  
"Yes I was."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Just tell the rest of the story."  
"WELL, I get up and search for her. I look up in the sky and see her there. Then I hear a voice whisper in my mind.  
'Keep the human, and don't cross me again.'"  
"So you guys hated each other?"  
"Not exactly. I was a rogue Vampire, and he had left the Lycans. So the battle raged on but neither of us were involved in it heavily."  
"I see."  
"So after our first encounter, it would be twenty years later that Alexis would show up in my life."  
"Question... Are you the only vamp/lycan couple?"  
"Rumors have spread around that there have been others, but with what was going on in England both sides tend not to "associate" with each other." I motion my fingers doing the quote-on-quote sign.  
"Okay, Makel tell the rest." Nichelle moves further up in the seat.  
"Well twenty years later I would find her in England. She was walking down a long alley. Why I don't know."  
"I had just come from visiting Vaughn."  
"Oh yeah THAT guy." Makel rolls his eyes.  
"Vaughn?"  
"Ex." I cut in.  
"Yeah well she feels my presence this time immediately."  
'Why don't you just come out this time. Or do you want to throw me into another tree?'  
'Actually no.' I step out of the shadows and stand behind her. She makes only one move. To pull out her gun.  
'Just listen to me for a second.'  
'Why should I listen to you Lycan?' I spin her around and she's already in "fight mode".  
'I've been following you on and off for the past twenty years. I've seen you kill, and fight, and I must say I'm impressed.'  
'Well I'm glad I could please my audience but what do you really want? Did your long deposed leader Zero order you to kill me? Or is this just a lil' chore for you?'  
'Actually I have a proposition for you.'  
'Really? What is the stipulation?' She said raising an eyebrow.  
'One fight, no holds barred. If you win I leave you alone. If I win you have to spend a whole night with me.'  
'So what are you trying to say? That you like me?'  
'Actually what I'm saying is that I'm infatuated.'  
'You do realize that I'm a vampire right?'  
'No shit.'  
'Fine, you have a deal. When are we to meet?'  
'Townsquare. Midnight. Tomorrow. Don't be late.'  
'Trust me. To get rid of you I'll be there with bells on.' So we met up and there she was dressed in a uniform with her bluish-gray eyes shining brightly.  
'Interesting form of dress.'  
'I like to be comfortable when I kill people.'  
'Hmm... To bad this will be a disappointment to you.'  
'Ha, I doubt it.' With that we started to charge at each other. As we came face to face the next thing she did was pull out a nice dagger from her belt.  
'Your just full of surprises huh?' I say gritting my teeth as I hold back her hand from stabbing me in the throat.  
'Be glad I didn't wear a dress. I usually hide two in there.' I kick her in the stomach as she falls to the ground. I jump in the air and fall towards her, she kicks up her feet and sends me flying over. I fall as she runs up and kicks me in the stomach. I kick up dirt from her powerful kick. She slowly walks up to me as her right hand is holding her gun.  
'You know I thought this would be harder.'

She's footsteps away as I slash her thigh with my sword I had stashed away. She tilts back grabbing her leg as I turn into a werewolf. She tries to shoot me but the bullets are doing nothing. I fully change with my special sword in hand. She sucks up the pain and holds her stance. Gun up, with the blade in the ready. I run again and this time we exchange blows. I disarm her and punch her in the jaw. But then she jumps up on my neck and flips me while snatching my sword. She takes me down by slashing my calfs. I fall to the ground as she shoots me in the arms. I'm defenseless as she presses her foot into my throat. I slowly begin to change back to normal.  
'Looks like I win.' She spits blood from her mouth and then she drops her weapon and kisses me.  
'So what does this mean? That you like me?'  
'More like infatuated.' And with that, we've been together ever since."  
"That's amazing. Did you guys ever get married?"  
"No. It's forbidden." I say looking at Makel slightly sad.  
"Okay, okay enough with "The Officer and the Gentlemen" crap. Let's get to me." Nichelle laughs at Davian's attention stealing.  
"Well Davian how do you fit in?"  
"First off I come from a planet where almost every being is strong."  
"Wait... Your an alien!?"  
"Think more along the lines of Superman."  
"Cool. Please continue."  
"I became the strongest being on my planet but I found out that there was another person who was strong possibly stronger than me. So I came to Earth to find that the being was none other than.."  
"Me! Hahaha" Makel smiles. We laugh at his enthusiasm as Davian continues.  
"So once I found him we go into battle."  
"Who won?"  
"I did." Makel states smuggly while pointing to himself.  
"Listen the only reason you won is because you went to "Wolf-mode". Had it not been for that I would've won."  
"Bullshit. You just mad cuz' you lost. Point, blank, and period."  
"Cuz' you a cheater. Besides I didn't lose the 2nd time."  
"You guys have fought twice?"  
"Yeah, it wasn't until the 2nd fight that we learned respect for each other."  
"Took long enough. You guys were about to kill each other. For the sake of reputation."  
"Alexis you wasn't even there." Davian says rolling his eyes.  
The guys slapped hands after that comment.  
"Where were you Alexis?"  
"I had some major business to handle in Death Valley with my ex, Vaughn. He had girl troubles to say the least."

"Uh-huh when did you meet Davian exactly?"  
"Round the 80's."  
"Davian how old are you?"  
"57."  
"Wow you look like your in your early 20's!"  
"My race ages slowly much like vampires and lycans."  
"That's cool." She gives Davian this look and I innocently tap into her thoughts.  
"I can't believe I have a crush on a guy whose old enough to be my dad." I smile at her and she gives me a weak smile.  
"Well that leaves one person. So what's up with you Orion? Where do you fit in?"  
"If I tell you. You wouldn't believe me."  
"Try me." She says crossing her right leg over her left.  
"I was sent to kill the three of them."  
"How surprising. Well, who sent you Orion?" Nichelle chuckles now folding her arms.

Orion's Point of View  
I took in a deep breath and looked into her brown eyes slighty afraid of her reaction.  
"I was sent by my father the Devil to kill them and assume the Earth as my kingdom." Nichelle didn't say anything until her mouth opened slowly and out came...  
"Ooookkkkaaaayyy. Umm, continue."  
"Well, Makel, Alexis, and Davian all lived together under aliases. I befriended them with them not knowing who I was. But eventually it all came out but by then I found love and friendship with them. My father never thought I would grow attached to them but I guess my human half from my mother was enough for me to see they all offered something different."  
"Stop your making me blush." Davian says tapping his heart.  
"Anyway I turned a new leaf after that. My father was pissed but we managed to destroy him. So that's basically my story."  
"So do you have any powers."  
"Let's just put it like this. They can't touch me." Alexis, Makel, and Davian all laughed at me saying "YEAH RIGHT!"  
"It doesn't bother you that you killed your own father?"  
"Didn't really have a choice and it wasn't a thought. He would have corrupted the human race leading it to it's own downfall."  
"Where did this "showdown" take place?"  
"L.A. It's kinda easy. Hollywood and all."  
"Cool."  
"Okay boys it's about that time. You guys can play with her later."  
"All right Nichelle see ya." Davian says standing up giving her a hug.  
"Your in good hands." Makel slaps Alexis on the ass. I get up and smile at her as I draw her in for a hug I whisper in her ear "It's not that bad." She nods at me and takes Alexis' arm and walks away.

Nichelle's Point of View  
We walk down one of the numerous hallways that encompasses this three-story mansion. We walk down to the first floor and go into a room I hadn't seen before. The big ivory door opens and all I see is hundreds of weapons. From swords to guns, there was a lil' bit of everything. All I could do was look at them wide-eyed.  
"Impressed?" Alexis says waving her hand over the weapons.  
"Am I!? This is insane. Are all of these yours?"  
"Ours. And now yours. What catches your eye?"  
I look at the drawer filled with artillery. I pick up a gun with a Scorpion on it.  
"Let me be more specific." She grabs the gun out of my hand and holds it while picking up another just like it.  
"Meet Torment and Torture. My custom made Desert Eagles. I had it made to be light in weight but powerful in bang."  
"Do you expect me to kill anyone?"  
"Not kill. But we do have enemies and you could be killed. This is for our protection. Matter of fact let me show you our weapons. These are my guns and you already saw my favorite knife."  
"Jesus how could I forget that shit was huge."  
"Well what can I say? I like them big." I chuckle as she continues.  
"This staff is Davian's made of special wood and protected by these engravings on it." I felt the markings with my hand.  
"Feels like braille."  
"Yeah I know. Anyhoo, next up is Makel's swords. Hey boys come down here and introduce yourself."  
"Huh?" I look as two red and blue swords remove themselves from the top shelf and float in front of me. I jump back.  
"Don't worry they won't harm you. They are loyal to him. Tell her your names guys." I stare in disbelief as the blue one replies "I'm Lyger. The Ice Sword."  
"And I'm Phoenix. The Fire Sword."  
"What is your name?"  
"Ni.. Nichelle. Umm... Lyger."  
"What brings you here?"  
"Hey. No more talking, back on the wall NOW!" Just like that the two swords placed themselves firmly on the shelf.  
"I tell ya' girl. Them two are chatterboxes. You don't wanna have a convo with them."  
"How did he get them?"  
"Zero gave him Lyger, and he fought someone for Phoenix. I think the dude's name was Derek, Darin. Oh no wait, Dante, but moving on. Last but not least Orion's weapon."  
"Oh my God."  
"I know it's beautiful. Made of pure black diamond and the handle made of black steel. He calls it Blackwind because it's light as a feather. It was given to him by his father."  
"It's amazing." I reach my hand to touch it but she grabs my hand.  
"Easy girl. He doesn't let anyone touch it unless it's life or death."  
"Oh." I drop my hand as she looks at me.  
"Well, see anything you like?" I take one last once-over then finally I find something.  
"I like those" I point. Alexis uses her powers and brings it down.  
"Nice choice Nichelle. These are.."  
"Sais. I've always liked them."  
"Basically an offensive weapon but they can be used to defend. You sure you just want these two?"  
"Well I kinda' like that gun. The shotgun."  
"Not just any shotgun. A sawed-off shotgun."  
"Cool."  
"Well, now that's settle. I'll make the arrangements with Davian to start your training."  
"Training?"  
"You didn't think that you could just die and be able to fight like us did you? You gotta be trained. But in terms of handling the whole vampire thing I got you."  
"Okay, I have a question."  
"Shoot."  
"Orion what is he really? A demon, angel, what?" She places my weapons back on the shelf and ushers me out the door.  
"He is half-devil, half-angel, half-vampire, half-lycan, and half-human." She finishes counting on her fingers.  
"Damn, that's a lot."  
"Yeah, his Pops thought it would be wise to give him all that power."  
"Does he transform into a monster?"  
"Nah, but he definitely looks different. Enough talk." I realize we are at a different room.  
"What room is this?"  
"My bedroom."  
"Your room is huge."  
"Well there are two people living in here."  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
"So I can change you. When you take my blood you will be bombarded with images of my life, while I am being shown yours. It's called the Convergence, it signifies the bond between Maker and Child. Being here will help you focus since my energy is strong here."  
"Okay."  
"Your nervous aren't you?"  
"Can you blame me?" She sits next to me near the table where I had sat myself down.  
"Nichelle, I'm not gonna force you. I could but I don't want too. You have to be sure, sure that you want this. Also understand what you will lose. No more sun, no outside friends, and most importantly you will have to feed."  
"I'm ready. I'm sure. Do it."  
"Okay."

She moves behind me and checks my pulse. I feel her breath on my neck and I stop her.  
"Face me. I wanna see who you really are." Without saying a word she bends down on one knee and slowly opens her mouth showing me four pointy teeth. She opens her eyes and I see the bluish-gray color in them. I take a breath as she bites the left side of my neck. It feels like a pinch at first but then as she sucks the blood it starts to feel really good. It becomes intoxicating and I can't help but feel a twinge of pleasure between my legs. I lose track of how long she does it but she pulls away and wipes my blood of the corner of her mouth. I'm dazed but notice her getting a small knife from somewhere. She slits her left wrist. She puts it toward my mouth and instinctively I suck her blood. It's burning hot at first but feels cool in my system. She pulls her arm away from me. Then I see flashes of Alexis being changed, to her meeting Makel, her feeding, everything about her life comes to me in a blur. I black out.

My Point of View  
I pick up Nichelles' lifeless body and lay it on the bed. I feel her body turn cold and I know she's changing. I look at the clock. It says 12:00 p.m. Since it will be hours til' she wakes up. I decide to leave and come back. I open the door as I see the three stooges standing by the door.  
"Why am I not surprised?" I spit tapping my foot.  
"Fine, fine were going." Makel kisses my cheek and leaves with Davian. Orion doesn't move.  
"Come on Orion!" Makel screams.  
"I'll catch up." Makel and Davian turn the corner.  
"How is she?"  
"She resting but doing fine."  
"That's good."  
"You're sweet on her aren't you?"  
"Am I that transparent?"  
"See-through baby. But no worries I'm sure you'll find a way to woo her off her feet. Before she falls head over heels for Davian."  
"What!?"  
"She has a crush on Davian."  
"Figures."  
"Don't sweat it. It won't be that serious. I think you two would be cute together. But first things first. I gotta show her the ropes and that takes time."  
"Yeah, but I think you'll be a good teacher."  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah. Listen I'm goin to get some bogeys want anything?"  
"Nah, I'm good."  
"All right. See ya'."  
"Bye." I open the door and double check on Nichelle. She's sound asleep as I shut the door. I stand near the door and shut it again while thinking outloud.  
"Welcome to the club Nicole."


	7. The Hardest Lesson Ever Learned

Nichelle's Point of View

I wake up and immediately look around and see I'm in Alexis's bed and it's night time. The last thing I remember was... Blood.

"Oh My God" I say out loud. She did it. I did it. It wasn't a dream but I don't feel different. I decide to go to the mirror in the room then notice my hair.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"What is it? Is everything all right?" Alexis comes barging through the door.

"What happened to my hair?" I say touching it.

"Oh, Jesus you almost gave me a heart attack. This is you're true form. When you become a vampire you're true form manifests itself. Any flaws you may have had due to you're chemo gets cancelled out. In other words the way you should look becomes true. That is why you're hair is so long. Frankly I'm a little bit jealous my hair only comes to my breast. But you got upper stomach. Nice. Not to mention it's thick and curly."

"I don't think I can deal with it being this long."

"Well unfortunately you are kinda stuck with it now, so you're gonna have to deal with it."

"Great. How come yours is straight?" She then looks at me.

"Oh, girl I straighten it and trust me it's not an easy task." Alexis says pushing her hair back with an intense look on her face.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm curious to know how strong you really are. Matter of fact I have an idea. Come with me."

"Okay."

"All right." I walk past her and turn the knob. The door then flies off the hinges. Leaving me holding the door.

"Umm, sorry." I say placing the door off to the side.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get Makel to fix it. Seems to me that you're pretty strong."

"I guess" I smile.

We walk down the hallway and I notice a painting of her and Makel. The two of them both have humans in their hands while Alexis is biting the female's neck Makel is biting on the man's neck.

"That's quite an interesting painting."

"Oh yeah, I kinda forget that it's there. This was done in 1962 I believe. One of those flower power kids wanted to capture a painting of "us" so we agreed. In exchange we bought it from him and enlightened him as well."

"Weren't you afraid of getting exposed?"

"Trust me that kid was so high on LSD and weed he didn't know what to believe." We both laughed at that comment as she continued leading me through the hallways. When we came to a stop we were at another room.

"This is the training room." It was an immense space filled with old weapons, computers and gym equipment.

"This is the only part of the house that takes up all three stories."

"Kinda figured that with the whole staircase and all."

"I honestly don't know why Orion even has a staircase."

"Why?"

"Simple, none of us ever use it."

"What do you mean?" She looks over her shoulder then winks at me. She hops up on the banister and starts to walk along the railing.

"Get down you're gonna get hurt!" I shout getting nervous when suddenly she back flips off the banister and lands on the ground floor on her two feet.

"Now you see what I mean?!" She shouts from downstairs.

"Yeah, well call me boring but I'll use the stairs!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Wanna bet!?" Then I felt a force surge through my body lifting me into the air. She was controlling me... Again.

"You know I'm getting sick and tired of you using you're telekinesis on me."

"You gave me no choice. But this is perfect for the first lesson. Rule #1 Show no fear." And with that I felt me regain control of my body and I start to fall. I scream as I fall but then realize that I land safely on the ground. I look up and Alexis has her arms folded smirking at me.

"You must feel like a tall person who goes into shallow water thinking that they will drown."

"Oh shut up and tell how could I do that."

"Well you got the reflexes of an animal. Meaning incredible balance."

"You know when you changed me I saw the man that you know..."

"Killed me."

"Yeah well I was wondering do you have memories of him?"

"No. When you get bit by a vampire you will automatically become one, but only when a vampire shares his or her blood with you do you then receive their memories."

"Am I as strong as you?"

"No, the older you age the more powerful you become, not to mention the lives you take adds to a vampire's power."

"Okay, next question. You're telekinesis how did you get that power?"

"As a human everyone has a power but they can't unlock it. It isn't until you become a vampire that you can discover what your power is."

"Will I have your power?"

"Probably not. I mean I have seen vampires with the ability to go invisible, shape-shift, bend time, so you can get anything."

"How long will it take?"

"Well the fastest known power discovered was in about ten years but the average vamp takes about fifteen to twenty years."

"Damn! Why so long?"

"Because most people don't know their trigger."

"Trigger?"

"What makes the power manifest. For instance I have to be in a state of calm."

"I see. So when that glass crashed that was you losing control right?"

"Yeah."

"What about the flying will I be able to do that?"

"Sure in about five years."

"Ugh... That's mad long."

"Not really."

"Okay well is there anything I can get in a matter of a few weeks, months maybe?"

"Mind reading. It is easy to learn but it also takes patience. It took me about a month to learn but I think you can learn it faster than that."

"Cool."

"How can I get the mind reading down pack?"

"You have to clear your mind and feel out what others are feeling. You see people are always thinking you just gotta learn to listen. Think of it like your trying to hear someone whispering a message. You gotta focus real hard. Matter of fact close your eyes." I do as she says and I hear her walking around me.

"You are now a vampire you have incredible hearing, sight, touch, smell and most importantly power. Tap into it. You ready?"

"Yes."

"Good, tell me what color I'm thinking of." I open my eyes and say "Green."

"Yellow but your getting close."

"Yeah, right."

"Come on I'm gonna show you the next rule."

We walk to the kitchen and she goes into the fridge and grabs a pitcher and a glass.

"Okay, what I'm about to show you is gonna probably frighten you but you need to know what you really are. Rule #2 Self-restraint." She turns her back from me and pours something into the glass. The smell is like cotton candy on a warm summer day. I feel my heart race as she turns around and I see the glass filled with red.

"That's blood isn't it?"

"Yes, and as you can tell it is what drives us." She picks up a mirror from a drawer and hands it to me. I see my eyes turn redish-orange, and the pointy teeth slowly come in.

"Oh my god."

"Your new so when you see blood it will automatically make you change. But you will have to learn restraint otherwise you will kill for no reason. Many vampires do this simple because they don't teach themselves control."

"I understand, but please put that away. It's killing me to look at."

"Okay" she puts the glass back into the fridge as we go into the living room.

"Where are the boys?"

"They went out. Told them I wanted the place just for us."

"Oh."

"Why were you hoping that Davian was here?" She smirks and I turn red slightly.

"I don't know what.." She cuts me off.

"Don't lie to me Nichelle. I can read your mind."

"Okay, so maybe I do have a little crush on him. Can you blame me?"

"No, but maybe you should keep your eyes open for all possibilities."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see one of these days. But I digress it's time for you to get your final lesson."

"Damn already?"

"Well yeah, Davian and I will help you with the fighting so there is only one thing you need to learn. Go get dressed and meet me here. Make sure you wear something black."

"Okay, but what are we doing?"

"Going to hunt."

"You mean people?"

"Yes, now hurry up we don't have much time. This is a perfect time to scout out for people."

"Yeah sure." I walk slowly up the steps suddenly feeling very heavy in my stomach. I feel a great amount of guilt wash over my conscience and also that I'm way out of my league. As I go through my clothes I find a black Ralph Lauren hoodie and black Seven's jeans. I put on some black Uptown's and grab a long black jacket. I head downstairs and see Alexis in long black trench coat and high heeled shoes.

"Nice shoes."

"Jimmy Choo costed me a grip but hey what can you do." We go through the kitchen and into the garage which looks more like a parking lot. The lights come on and ten cars all beautiful and expensive were lined up next to each other.

"Whoa, what's with the cars?"  
"Come on I mean when you have an eternity you tend to make the most of it and we all like pretty cars."

"I can tell." We walk to the end and she pulls out her car keys. She takes off the alarm of her redish-pink Mustang GT and pulls out the garage.

We drive into New York and she parks the car in a parking lot. We make small talk as we turn and walk into the 62nd street Movieplex. She buys the movie tickets and we enter the movie theater. I can see her looking at everyone. We sit down on the bench opposite the theater holding our movie.

"Now listen up. This is how you hunt. Pay attention to those who come alone. You never want to go after someone who is with someone. At least not yet. See that young man over there?" I look over and notice a young black male purchasing some popcorn. He looks slightly familiar but I move that thought out of my head.

"Yeah."

"I want you to watch his movements. Look at his mannerisms. All these things add up to the kind of kill you would want to use. Some people can be very skirmish so you wanna do those people quick. Others like to put up a fight which kinda makes it fun. Others will plead and if you wanna be merciful you can be but don't make it a habit." I wince at the thought of her thinking that hunting is fun.

"Okay." The man tells us we can enter the movie. We go to the back and sit. I really don't pay any attention to the movie because all the time I was focusing on the guy. He was good-looking seemed very smart, and here I am actually planning his death. I feel like such an asshole. Alexis nudges me and we get up. We go in opposite directions of the guy at first but then she turns around and starts following him. I follow behind her until she tells me to go into Central Park. I go off and wait.

My Point of View  
I watch as the guy waits for the M1 bus. I sneak up from behind and drag his body through the bushes. I come up to Nichelle whose eyes are wide with fright.

"Who are you women? What do you want, money? I don't have any." I backhand the guy in his mouth sending him crashing to the floor. I pick him back up.

"Just thought of another Rule #3 Blood is what we live for; do it Nichelle." The man groans and looks up at her.

"Nichelle?"

"Oh my god Adam is that you?"

"You know him?!"

"We went to school for a year but then he transferred."

"What's going on? What are you doing?"

"Shut Up! Nichelle you have no choice now. Kill him."

"I can't just let him go please!"

"If you don't I will!" I change into my vampire state and glare at her. As I hold him Nichelle looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." She changes and bites him on the neck at first very gently but then she feels the thirst and starts holding his neck even stiffer making sure he doesn't move. I tap her on the shoulder and she growls at me.

"Easy it's just me. Calm down. Remember self-restraint." She just looks at me then down at the corpse.

"Oh my god what did I do?"

"What you had too. Your supposed to being missing, presumably dead. " I bring her in for a hug but she pushes me away and runs. I decide not to go after her.

Orion's Point of View

After me, Makel, and Davian come home from bowling we see Alexis sitting on the couch looking at the screen.

"How did it go?" I ask.

"Why don't you ask her yourself? She's on the roof." Makel sits next to her as Davian leaves the room. I go outside and hop up to find Nichelle there sobbing. I hand her a tissue and put my hand around her back.

"Wanna tell me what is wrong?" She begins to look the other way but I hear her getting ready to speak.

"Alexis made me feed on a person I knew. Granted it wasn't for long but still I knew him. He called my name and although I couldn't see myself doing it. The next thing I knew I was on his neck I couldn't stop it, and even more so I didn't really want too."

"I see."

"God, he looked at me with such fear. Ever since I did it, all I can think about is blood. I can't stop thinking about it. Now I'm nothing more than a murderer." She continues to cry as I notice that her eyes have changed to a redish-orange color. I turn her head and look in her eyes.

"You know you're eyes are pretty like that."

"Yeah thanks." She wipes her eyes.

"I know what you're going through. When my father created me. My first initiation was to kill the woman that birthed me. I actually kidnapped my mother, watched my father torture her until finally the sword he gave me was used by me to kill her. There isn't a day that goes by that I wish I would've had a conscience then. The difference between what you did and what I did was simple. You needed to survive. I was following an order."

"Did you father trick your mother into getting pregnant?"

"No, basically he did a Jesus type thing. My mother was a virgin and she became pregnant. She was a very religious woman so she assumed that the child was a Messiah. Unfortunately I was nothing more than a burden put upon this Earth." I put my head on my hands. I realize that she is staring at me and she has gone back to human form.

"I'm sorry that happened." She moves closer to me and lays her head on my shoulder. It's nice but at that moment all I could say was.

"So am I kid, so am I."


	8. Chapter 8: A Birthday Party to Die For

My Point of View

Nichelle hasn't spoken to me in a few weeks and when she does it was always about something important, like feeding or training. So you could imagine my surprise when she knocked at my door.

"Hey." She says standing in my doorway.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." I move out of the way and she enters my room.

"Alexis we need to talk." I stare at her then nod my head in agreement.

"I've thought a lot about what happened that night and I know you were only trying to prove a point. But it was hard for me to accept."

"I know. Most vamps would have tried to put this upon rookies slower but I decided to just dive you head first. That was wrong of me. I should have waited just a little bit longer."

"No. If you would have waited it would have been harder for me to hunt."

"Nevertheless. I'm sorry about you're friend."

"Yeah, me too."

"So are we good?" I look down at my hands slightly afraid of her answer.

"Yeah, I think we'll be okay."

"Good."

"So what are you doing today?"

"I'm going to retrieve some things from Nighties."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"I told them that I was quitting because of the emotional stress from you being missing."

"You're quite the actress."

"But of course."

"So what about me? I mean what am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, you could join the boys. I'm sure that they wouldn't mind a fourth man."

"Yeah, but what about the sun?"

"Well obviously you couldn't do those missions but you can still be useful."

"You really think they would let me join them?"

"Sure."

"Hey, how has the training come along?"

"Good, Davian has been teaching me a lot. I have been training with the G Force machine up to 100 tons. He says that he wants to take it up to 100 more."

"Yep, that sounds just like him."

"Hey, has he said anything about me?"

"He says you're excelling at a rapid rate. He even says he thinks you're learning how to mind read."

"Really I am?"

"Yeah, he says you're anticipation of his attacks are improving. He feels like you know what he is going to do before he does."

"Cool, so you think I have it?"

"Let's find out." We both sit down and look at each other.

"I want you to try to repeat what I'm saying in my mind."

"Okay."

"You ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready."  
I look at her and she closes her eyes. Her mouth opens and out comes.

"Today will mark my birthday. I wonder what Makel has in store for me? I wonder if he can top what he did last year? I didn't know it was you're birthday?"

"Never mind that. You said everything I thought. This means you are a official mind reader."

"Yes!" She says giving herself the arm pump.

"Back to what you said. This is the day that I was killed and turned into a vampire. I celebrate it."

"Why?"

"Because it's who I am. Though the circumstances weren't all that great. If I hadn't become one. I would have never meant phenomenal people like you."

"I see. So Makel is planning it?"

"Yep. He ordered for us to dress to impress."

"I don't have those type of clothes."

"Well then you know what that means... Shopping!"

"I don't have any money."

"Girl please, I have every credit card in the U.S. I can get anything. My maximum limit though is $100,000 each card. Orion and Makel seem to think I'm some sort of spend-thrift. But I just feel I have good taste."

"Sorry to inform you babe but you're high-maintenance." Makel opens the door and kisses my neck.

"Hey Nichelle. I see you two have patched things up."

"Yeah."

"Good because I want you to be there at Alexis's party."

"I will be. By the way, how old are you exactly?"

"Close to 300 years old."

"Wow."

"That's nothing I'm 427 years old."

"So you're older than her."

"Yeah can't you tell?"

"No!" We laugh as I offer Nichelle some breakfast before we train. Nichelle and I stand in the middle of the training room.

"Ya' know Alexis I was thinkin'."

"About?"

"Well the boys spar all the time so why not one day you and I do the same. No holds barred."

"You want to go against me?!"

"Yeah, I mean I wanna know how strong I really am."

"Tell you what rookie. In twenty years I'll give you a shot at me. Okay.?"

"Deal."

"Shall we?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Well we already established that you can mind read, next we got to work on you're flying."

"I thought you said that most vamps don't learn til' five years."

"True but this room has the gravity device. Currently you've been training with it increased; but the device can decrease gravity as well. So I want you to practice fighting with the weight decreased. Get a sense of what it feels like to be in the air. I'll leave you alone to do this. I'll be back in two hours."

"Sure leave me all alone why don't cha'."

Nichelle's Point of View

I walk over to the G Force Machine and turn the dial left to decrease the number. I immediately feel weightless. I push my feet all the way down then propel myself upward. I start to laugh as I glide through the air. This will probably be the most fun I'll have in this room.

Orion's Point of View

My cellphone rings and it shows up private. Anytime it shows private means that this is a business call. I grab Davian, and Makel's attention as I put the phone on speaker.

"Mr. D I'm glad I could find you. Some friends of mine have told me of you're talents and I think they could serve me well. I want to set an appointment with you. April 8th, 10 a.m."

"My partners and I will be there." I close the phone as Alexis enters the room.

My Point of View

"Well Mr. D another courtesy call?"

"You know me, always the busy man."

"And I assume that Mr. L, and Mr. S will be joining you?"

"But of course."

"Did I ever tell you how stupid Mr. D sounds?"

"Too many times Alexis." He says giving me the finger.

"Look for the last time. It's easy to keep our secret and it's better for contacts. Even more so we don't get confused. The D stands for Devil, the S stands Superhuman, and the L for..."

"Lycan yes I know." Makel moves behind me and grabs my hips.

"You betta' check you're woman before I kick her ass!"

"Not before you're dick kisses my gun biatch."

"Okay, kiddies simmer down." Davian says putting his hand on Orion shoulder.

"Anyway the real reason I came out here was I was wondering if you wanted a fourth man?"

"Of course we'll take you back as an assassin. Just was waiting for you to realize that you wanted to come back."

"Actually I'm not talking about me numbnuts. I mean Nichelle."

"Whoa, babe are you sure? I mean she is a rookie."

"Trust me she already has mind reading. She would be a good addition to the team."

"No way. I've been training with her she's not ready."

"Davian please, no one to you is ready. Besides it's not up to you. You're not the leader." I turn my gaze to Orion who seems to be taken back by my proposal.

"Well Orion. Do you want her on the team?" He looks at me for a minute before taking a breath and answering me.

"If you feel she's ready and if she wants too. Then yes, she can be a part of the team. But only when she's ready.

"I understand."

"But Ori-."

"As the leader I feel it is okay."

"Fine. Well, I'm hungry do you want to grab something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure." Orion and Davian exit the living room as Makel and I sit down on the couch.

"So what is my birthday gift hmm?"

"I can't tell you. It would ruin the surprise."

"Come on, after all these years there really can't be anything left to do."

"Oh really?"

"Well tell me then." He positions me on top of his lap as he grabs my hands and starts rubbing them.

"Well if you must know. About a month ago I placed flyers out for a party in an undisclosed location i.e. here. About fifty men have responded back."

"What exactly do they think they're gonna get?"

"You're pussy." I laugh as he starts to move his other hand and places it between my thighs. I lean back slightly as he continues.

"You see, these guys think their gonna get to fuck you gang-bang style. You can thank Bang-Bros. for that. Unfortunately for them they won't get the satisfaction of fucking my pussy."

"But if they come here and hypothetically one of them escapes. He could lead the cops here. Leaving us exposed with a whole lot of questions to answer."

"I thought of that. You see these boys are meeting me at a rendezvous point. Then I'll take them here. Also they will be checked for cellphones. But in the end I already asked Orion to work some magic to make them forget the whole thing by the time they hit the city."

"Seems like you got everything worked out."

"Anything for the birthday girl, but I do have to tell you all the guys that come here can't be feed on this isn't the old days so just pick a few."

"Awwww... I miss the old days sometimes. Bodies wound up missing everyday and no one blinked an eye."

"Yeah, me too. But people were also more weary of our kind. Today humans are only interested in Anne Rice." He then opens my jeans and sticks his hand inside rubbing my pussy. I turn my head so I can kiss him. We fall down on the couch with me on top. We start to kiss furiously. He quickly starts to move his hands up to take off my shirt.

"Ahem." I raise my head as I see Nichelle there with her arms crossed.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Not anymore." Makel says glaring.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know when are we going shopping?"

"Umm... Round 6."

"All right. I'm gonna take a nap. See ya later."

"Bye."

"Bye." Makel then grabs me.

"You know I still wanna fuck right?"

"How can I not. I can your read mind but save that energy for later."

"Damn. You know you killin' me right?"

"Yes, but it will be worth it."

"It betta be." He grabs my ass as I lick my lips.

"I'm gonna train for a bit. What you gonna do?"

"Duh, train with you." I smile as we usher ourselves into the training room. As him and I stand in the middle we eye each other down.

"So what is our focus?" He says stretching his arms.

"Umm... Hand to hand cool with you?"

"You know me. Down for whatever."

"All right."

Makel's Point of View

Alexis takes a rubber band and puts her hair into a messy bun.

"You first."

"After you."

"I insist."

"Ladies first."

"Okay." She takes her fighting stance. Something that I've come to know very well. Her main fighting style is kickboxing. So as she brings up her hands balled up. I hold my position. Muay Thai is my main fighting style mostly for offense, but it strengthens the elbows and knees which is perfect for me. I motion her to come and hit me. She smiles as she runs up and throws a right punch. I grab her arm and spin her around moving her in front of me with her back facing me. She kicks up her left leg. I move my head to the side as I push her off. She turns her head and that fiery spirit I remember so long ago is right in front of me yet again. She turns all the way around and then starts bouncing around moving her arms while she bounces. She does some fancy footwork before throwing a high kick to my face. It connects as I fall to the ground.

"Come on baby. You know I don't like to wait." She says moving back and forth with that cockiness and arrogance I love and despise.

"Real cute." I get up and brush myself off.

"Okay, you wanna play hardball. I'll play hardball." I start to move around closing the gap that was between us. I move closer and take a swing with my left hand. She dodges but not before my right hand catches her ribs. She absorbs the punch and kicks me in my side with her right knee. I wince a little as she moves behind me and puts me in the sleeper hold. Now many people have seen this on t.v. but the truth is. When applied by a vampire who can withstand 800 tons of her own body weight the hold can be deadly. I feel myself grow weary as her breath is hot on my neck.

"That's right go to sleep." With that comment the little strength I have left gets used to flip her over and place myself over her. I begin to choke her. She's gasp for air as her eyes change from their usual dark brown to bright blue. With that I feel a force move me all the way across the room. I slam into the wall and fall to the ground. I get up and notice Alexis rubbing her throat.

"Thought you said this was hand to hand combat."

"That was."

"No, that was your mind."

"Oops. What you gonna do about?"

"All right bitch. Let's get stupid."

"We can get stupid." She replies.

"Lyger, Phoenix get you're asses down here right the fuck now!" My loyal swords come down from the weapons room while her twin guns move to her hands.

"Am I supposed to be scared by the loud mouths?"

"No, your supposed to be scared of me."

"Sorry. Don't feel a thing."

"You soon will." I do a whole bunch of kick ass moves with my swords.

"Still not impressed." She shoots at me but Lyger freezes the bullets. Then with a wicked grin on my face Phoenix and I send the bullets back to her a lighting speed. She stops all but one which clips her arm.  
"Dammit Makel this is my Dolce & Gabbana sweatshirt!"

"Who told you to wear that anyway?!"

"Okay, now you've made me mad."

"Now I'm shaking in my boots." She shoots more bullets at me and I block each one with my swords. Once her bullets run out. I run up to her and spin around trying to slash her, she backflips then grabs a 3-ringed nunchaku (sound it out; Nun-chunks) named Sasukei. She spins and wraps Sasukei around her body until finally she stops.

"Not bad." I state honestly.

"I've been practicing." We run to each other but Orion drops in between us. We both put down our weapons.

My Point of View  
Orion shakes his head before saying "You two are terrible. As much as you love each other you're always fighting."

"He started it! He tore my shirt. It costed $200!"

"Your a fucking liar!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am-..."

"Stop the both of you. Whatever the case may be; you two are gonna shake hands and be all lovey-dovey again."

"I'm not shaking his hand."

"I don't wanna touch her man hands."

"Man hands?!"

"Makel stop it and shake her hand! Don't make me force you."

"Fine." He walks up to me and extends his hand. I grab it roughly and squeeze it tightly. He returns the favor before we both break the handshake. We walk in separate directions.

I go to my room and sulk a bit before remembering I have to go and get ready for shopping. I take a quick shower and put on some jeans and white tee.  
Three hours later and it's 10:00pm and I still have to get my stuff from Nighties. I take Nichelle back to the mansion as I go into my less conspicuous car, an all black Nissan 350z equipped with tinted windows and black rims. I roll up at Nighties and come to my surprise I see a familiar person sitting at the bar.

"Joan, I was wondering when where you gonna show."

"You know me Pablo. Always the busy woman." Pablo is the owner of Nighties; between you and me though he is nothing but a big flirt but you gotta love that about him.

"Ahh, bonita mi amor."

"That's what you say to all the girls." Right then the person who was sitting at the bar turns around and says "Not me." I smile at Fatima as I reply.

"You haven't been here long enough."

"See now, why you gotta be tellin' lies on me Joan."

"There only lies to you Pablo." I go behind the back and make myself a drink.

"You know I could've made that for you."

"Yes I know Pabie but I never like handouts."

"Si, si it's a shame what happened to Nichelle isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Cops came investigating asking questions."

"That's what they do."

"Si, mami I gotta go in the back do you need anything?" he asks Fatima.

"No thank you I'm fine." Pablo exits as I turn my attention to Fatima.

"So how did you figure it out that I worked here?"

"Women's intuition."

"That or you were probing my mind."

"Honestly, I didn't know you were gonna be here. I just wanted a drink. It wasn't until Pablo described your features I put two and two together."

"Well since you are here. Are you gonna give me my birthday gift or what?"

"Oh, that's today. My bad, I ain't got shit."

"Cheap ass."

"See now, that was always your problem. Learning to be patient."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, well I got a lifetime to learn."

"True, but take a look." She flings back her dark purple and black trench coat and shows me a box. She opens it and I see a necklace with a circular shaped blackish-pink gem probably about 16 karats.

"It's beautiful."

"It's a match to the one around my neck." She opens the top button of her coat and reveals to me a purplish-black one in the exact same shape.

"These gems were created in very small village in Ireland. I know some "special" people there. They made it so if we are ever in trouble it will glow letting us know, but I highly doubt that will happen."

"Cool, again thank you."

"No problem."

"Hey, if you wanna come to my party you're more than welcome."

"No thanks, I actually have work which by my clock I'm already a half hour late." We both laugh as we exit the door. I see her motorcycle parked across the street opposite my car. She walks across the street as I open my car door.

"Nice car." She motions toward my Nissan.

"Yeah I know." I hop in the driver's seat but before I leave I let the engine roar and as I put my foot on the gas I hear her say showoff. I drive back to the house where I see a whole bunch of vans in the driveway.

Nichelle's Point of View  
I have no idea what to expect with this party. I can only assume that there will be a whole bunch of blood. I can't lie it does seem very tempting. I look at myself in the mirror one last time. I decide on a zip-up dark blue corset with black bell bottom pants that come below my knee. I lace up my black Jimmy Choo calf boots. After rummage through Alexis's hair supply I was surprised to find she had special products that were laced with UV to help straighten her hair. I put my hair into loose curls and step out of my room. As I walk down the hallway I turn to see Davian looking down at the I-pod in his hand listening to it. He looks up and sees me and takes out his earphones.

"Damn look at you girl. You look good." I feel myself smiling like an idiot.

"Thank you."

"Listen, I know I've been running you ragged but it is all for a good cause you know that right."

"Yeah I know. I also know that I look forward to seeing you every time we train." I look him in the eyes feeling this sudden urge of sureness that I can't control. He holds my gaze and moves in close to my face, my back is against the wall and I can feel his breath near my mouth. I move closer to him and open my mouth.

"Excuse me. Did I interrupt something?" I see Orion standing near the end of the hallway. I can't help but feel a little pissed. I mean I was this close. Davian, seemingly snapping out of a trance says "Nah man, nothing is going on. Right Nichelle?"

"Yeah, nothing here. Was there something you wanted?"

"Actually Alexis was looking for you." He says taking long strides towards us.

"She told me to tell you to meet her in the training room."

"Okay." I walk past Orion and Davian and make my way towards the training room.

Orion's Point of View  
"What?!" Davian says shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean what?! You were gonna kiss her."

"No I wasn't." He says waving his hand.

"Yes you were. I'm not blind."

"Well, if I was it was her fault. She probably used her powers and didn't know it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she probably seduced me. I mean come on that's a vampires' M.O. She probably doesn't know she has it yet."

"Yeah, you probably right." I say finally calming down.

"Where were you going anyway?"

"I was planning on seeing this chick. She's a good lay. What about you?"

"Making sure Alexis's birthday party goes without a hitch. Did you get her something." I say looking at him.

"Of course I did. Diamond earrings. I already gave it to her. She loved them. In fact she is wearing them right now."

"Oh yeah, I saw them."

"Well gotta run. I'll probably be back by morning."

"Don't do nothing I wouldn't do."

"Well that doesn't leave room for much."

"Basics." I give him a pound and he leaves. I decide to go to my room since at this moment Makel is probably briefing these dudes right now. I have one of the biggest rooms in the mansion, it is located in on the top floor. It is decorated in all black and grey. Which I intentionally did to match the beyond big bed. The frame is made of steel while the sheets are grey. I sit down on my bed and turn on my 65 inch flat screen t.v.

Makel's Point of View  
"Gentlemen, I'm glad you decided to join us. I assure you; you won't be disappointed." I look out at the crowd of 38 men. I can feel their hearts racing in anticipation.

"Where is she?!" One man says while another replies "Yeah where is the pussy!?"

"Again, gentlemen the mistress will be here. In fact I think she is coming now."

Nichelle's Point of View  
I enter the training room and see a whole bunch of men hooting and hollering. Some young others old but all men. Makel notices me upstairs and winks at me. He then begins to speak.

"Okay, the moment you've all been waiting for the Mistress." I see Alexis walk out of a secret door I didn't know about; in a pink dress that I've never seen before. It is very reminiscent to that dress that Satine wore in the movie "Moulin Rouge". Immediately the crowd grows silent and all eyes are on her. I see her wearing dark eye shadow with slightly pinkish lipstick. Topping off her whole ensemble is a pinkish-black gem around her neck. I feel this sudden feeling like she is holding everyone's attention through ways other than her looks. She walks out to the men and they all gasp as she then glides to the first few men in the front. They circle around her as she smells them. One guy touches her hair and she says "You stay." After about fifteen minutes the thirty some odd men become a small number of eight. She glances up and sees me. She motions to me. I walk down the stairs and as I do I hear Alexis speaking in my head "You have the power to seduce use it to you're advantage." I nod my head as I join her side. Makel leaves to make sure that all the rest of the men load up in the cars and leave safely. As I look at the men I already know she wants me to choose one of them.

"Sweetheart, which do you want? We have a potpourri of men to choose from." I look at them again as they stare at us. I walk up to a mid 30's Hispanic. He has a Caesar cut and has a nice face. Alexis shakes her head in approval. She then goes up the stairs with the seven other men following her. As she makes it to the top of the stairs she peers over the ledge and yells "Don't do nothing I wouldn't do." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Trust me I won't." The doors close shut as the man finally speaks.

"What is your name?" Not knowing really what to say I replied "That doesn't matter what matters is what you want." I could feel his heart race and I became enticed. As I smelled his neck I caught the whiff of aftershave and Tommy Hilfiger cologne. I know the smell since I used to sell it in Macy's for three years during my college years.

"Do you have a family?"

"No."

"That's good."

"Why?" At this point I looked in his eyes.

"Because I gotta kill you." At that moment I changed into my vampire mode and before he could register what I said my seduction must have taken over because he didn't fight me. He just stood there and stared into my eyes.

"This won't hurt I promise."

"I trust you." I bare my teeth and sink my teeth slowly into his neck. Tearing the initial flesh and the hitting the vein. I feel the blood trickle down my mouth as I force the blood from his neck. He starts to grow limp and the last of his memories transfer into me. I let his body drop and decide to find Alexis. Suddenly I find myself more hungry.

Makel's Point of View  
I find a man dead in the middle of the floor. Judging the style and the bite Nichelle did it.

"She could've at least cleaned up" I state out loud.

"But then again it is my job to clean up." I pick the man up and undress him. I easily rip his arms off and transform into my wolf state. As I tear into his arms I savor the taste of left-over blood and flesh. I finish him up since I know Alexis will be needing me soon enough.

My Point of View  
The men stare at me with slutty looks in their eyes and a whole bunch of hard-ons.

"So do ya'll want me?" The mindless drones all say yes as I motion for one white man to come and help me with my dress. He unzips my dark pink satin dress and I stand with black and pink lingerie. The white boy caresses my body as I smile at him. Without a second hesitation I grab his neck and bite his throat. The others start to move away from me. I hold all the rest with them with my power as I finish draining him. His blood is smeared all over my mouth and chest. I drop him and move a tall young black man to me. I can easily see the fear in his eyes. I extend my nails and make a long slash across his neck. I let his blood fill my hands as I drink from it. As I bite his neck Nichelle busts through the door and picks up an Asian and thrusts herself on his throat. I'm finally glad to see her coming around. Nichelle and I drop our food as she moves to me.

"Like the underwear."

"Victoria's Secret."

"How long can you keep them like that?"

"For a long time."

"Cool. Who is gonna clean up this mess."

"I am." Makel hops through the open window and Nichelle steps back. I forget this is the first time she has seem him as a werewolf. The men get all scared and try to resist my hold one of them actually breaks free but unfortunately Makel snatches him up and breaks his neck. He then rips his head off and drinks the blood from his head. I was a little concerned about Nichelle but she just looks at me and shrugs. With four men left I take two white boys and Makel and Nichelle take the two black guys. Makel bites his throat furiously while Nichelle digs her nails into the mans back while she feeds. Me, I take my trusty knife from my bra and tear the mans shirt. With his chest exposed I slit his chest and lick the blood until I shove my hand through his chest ripping out his heart. Eventually after I finish I do the same thing to the other. After ten minutes Makel leaves all the men to bones. He transforms back to his original state. He picks up the bones and leaves. Nichelle looks at me and says "That has to be the one of the best parties I've ever experienced."

"Tell me about."

"Alexis, I almost kissed Davian."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I think I made him do it."

"Yeah, you probably did."

"But don't feel bad I'm sure he will come around."

"I hope so." We leave the blood drenched room as we go to our separate rooms and go to sleep.

As I lay in bed next to Makel I can't help love what I am... A Vampire.


	9. Chapter 9: The Enemy Within

Makel's Point of View

My senses alert me to Alexis talking in her sleep. Before I wake her I listen to what she's saying.  
"Stop... Please don't hurt her."

"Alexis, Alexis! Wake up you're having a bad dream."

"Wh- What? Huh?"

"You were having a bad dream baby calm down."

"Oh, shit sorry." I see her eyes turn dark brown as she turns over on her side and faces me.

"Wanna' tell me what you were dreaming about?" She frowns a bit before answering.

"It was me holding an infant. Something was after it but I couldn't see what."

"Hmm... Interesting, have you had this dream before?" She sighs.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I move her hair behind her ears.

"Didn't think it was important. At first I thought it was one of my victims dream you know given to me through the blood."

"Right."

"But as it continues more and more happens. Like I'm watching a story."

"Do you think that maybe you're getting another power?"

"You mean like premonition... No way, no vampire has ever had more than one gift. I think this is just a simple case of a recurring dream nothing more."

"Okay, you sure you all right?"

"Yes baby. Listen I'm sorry I woke you. I'm going to the bathroom. You go back to sleep in a few hours you will have work to do." She kisses me on the forehead and enters the bathroom. I lay flat on my back and think for a minute, but my eyes grow weary and I drift off to sleep.

My Point of View  
As I sit outside and gaze out past the trees towards the quiet street leading down our driveway I replay my dream over and over. I mean it makes no logical sense. I mean who is this infant and why am I connected to it? I know it can't be mine so why do I feel so strongly for it? There is only one person I can call who can answer this question. I look at my Armani watch.

"4'o clock. Too early. I'll call later." I hop through a window and enter a dark blue room. It is one of my favorite rooms because it has the best view of the garden located in the backyard. As I sit in the room and the early morning sun peers over the trees I can't help but have this uneasy feeling, like something just isn't right.

"I thought all bats are nocturnal." Davian states entering the room, and sitting next to me near the glass table.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, neither could I. Did some training for a bit but I'm probably just restless I guess."

"Probably, Davian I have a question."

"What?"

"Are you feeling Nichelle?"

"A little bit yeah. But you know me by now Lexi. When it comes to women I fuck them non-stop and go about my business. Nichelles' young, and I know better than to get involved with a newbie. She'll grow attached to me but she'll get hurt when I don't commit. She has yet to learn the game that we play. She's still believes in monogamy."

"So do I." I retort slightly insulted.

"Yeah... But not like her. She still believes in the white picket fence. You're gonna have to teach her the rules of the trade. Until then I'm not fucking with her, or fucking her for that matter. I'm talking strictly business."

"Good, besides Orion is crushing on her hard. I think he sees her as eternal wife status."

"I can believe that. He damn near bit my head off for our almost kiss."

"You know how he gets."

"Yeah, all territorial and what-not. It comes from him being the leader, and that alpha male thingy."

"Yeah I know."

"I saw on the surveillance tape how you looked on you're birthday. I never told you but you looked very sexy."

"Wow a compliment. Should I be worried?"

"I don't know should you?" I look him in the eyes.

"It's been a while hasn't it." I state grabbing his neck.

"Yes it has." I kiss him on the lips then pull back...

Meanwhile

Orion's Point of View

I knock on Nichelle's door and wait for a second. Moments later a groggy Nichelle opens the door. Her hair is in a messy bun and her nightgown is wrinkled. Yawning she says "Hey, how you doing?"

"Fine, I'm sorry I woke you."

"Nah, it's okay. What did you want?"

"I have something to show you."

"Okay" we walk out of her room. Her feet dragging in her slippers.

"So how did you sleep?" I ask breaking the silence.

"Fine, but the fact that I'm excited to be joining the group kept me up a little bit."

"Yeah, don't worry about it, it won't be too hard for you to get accustomed to the rules."

"Hope so. So what did you want to show me?"

"This" I open the door leading to the garage.

"You wanted to show me ya'll cars. Alexis already showed me that." I roll my eyes at her.

"No looney toon, I'm talking about this," I pull out the car keys and hit the button. The alarm sounds off with the lights blinking for a second.

"Walk with me Nichelle." I direct us to a navy blue Lamborghini with tinted windows and matching navy blue rims.

"Wow, she gorgeous," Nichelle says rubbing the hood of the car.

"Well it's a gorgeous car, for a beautiful woman."

"What?!"

"This car is yours." I hand her the keys and hold her hand for a brief moment. I look at her and our eyes meet. She glances down at her hand and I let go.

"Oh my god! Orion this is too much. I can't accept this."

"As the leader of this group you have no choice, besides you needed a car anyway so just take it and shut up."

"Well if you insist Mon Captaine. Thank you." She then wraps her arms around me and gives me a tight hug. I feel her chest, her breath. I inhale her smell and realize I should stop before I get too "happy".

"I'm gonna go because I got some things to do before our meeting. Oh yeah, almost forgot. Here's you're cell."

"Cool." She says examining her new Boost phone.

"Now you're officially one of us."

"Thanks." I open the door and let her enter before me. We both head in opposite directions.

Nichelle's Point of View

I can not believe that I just got a brand new car. I gotta tell Alexis. As I walk through the halls opening many different doors. I finally come up on a door on the third floor. I open the door.

"Oh my God!" I feel tears well up as I see Alexis and Davian kissing. Alexis turns around quickly. I storm out the door.

My Point of View

I run out of the room and catch up to Nichelle.

"Nichelle, please wait!" She continues her stride.

"Nichelle, let me explain!" She doesn't stop."Fine then." I stop her movement. As I walk up to her. I come face to face with her tear-drenched eyes."Nichelle, let me break this down for you." Before I can continue she interjects.

"How could you do that to me?! You knew I liked him. You are such a bitch!"

"Whoa, I'll apologize but I won't stand here and be called a bitch."

"Yeah, you're right bitch isn't the the word more like slut, whore, skank." I become mad and as a result my powers slam her to the wall; not hard but hard enough. I keep her up against the wall.

"Listen, Davian and I have nothing going on."

"Didn't seem like it."

"Look, I've been alive for a very long time. That being said I get bored sometimes. I mean having sex with the same person for eternity gets just a tid bit old."

"So what are you saying? That you and Makel are swingers?"

"Generally speaking yes. But we all are. Except maybe for Orion he hasn't been with anyone legitimately so he holds no ties."

"So you slept with him too?"

"Yes."

"Does Makel know about you two?"

"Of course, sometimes I've had both of them-"

"I think I get you're point." I slowly bring her down and let go of her.

"Listen you gotta stop thinking like a human. We aren't them, nor will we ever be. No matter how much we would like to be. As vampires, we can do as we please and take what we want, when we want."

"Regardless if I'm a vampire or not you still should've told me."

"You're right. I should have." Davian opens the door and looks at us. He disappears as I turn my gaze back to Nichelle, who is staring me down with redish-orange eyes.

"Do yourself a favor, stay outta' my way." She bumps my shoulder as she walks past me.

Nichelle's Point of View

How can she really expect me to accept that rule? It is like cheating glorified to the tenth power. As I make my way to my room I see Makel.

"Hey Nichelle." I walk past him without saying a word. I turn the corner and enter my room. I lock the door and fall into bed. As I lay in bed I start to think. How is it that my day went to extraordinarily good to unfuckingbelievably bad. Do they really think I can just let go of my beliefs that I've come to know since I started living. I'm twenty-six years old, I wasn't born yesterday. All of a sudden, I remember I gotta get ready for my job briefing. Which means I gotta see Davian. I look at the clock 6:00am. I have about three hours to sleep, better use it to my advantage I cuddle up to my pillow and drift off to sleep.

Makel's Point of View

"Wonder what's her deal?" I continue to walk as Davian appears in front of me.

"Whaddup my dude."

"Nothing just chillin'."

"Yo' I just saw Nichelle. What's wrong with her do you know?" He rolls his eyes.

"She saw me and Alexis kissing."

"That's all?"

"What are you wondering if I banged her?"

"No, cause if you did I would be able to smell her on you."

"Hmm... Well I guess she is taking it hard."

"Not surprising. She still has those left-over human emotions."

"Yeah I know."

"Do you think I should talk to her?"

"Nah, just let her be. I'm sure she will understand."

"Hey, where were you going?"

"Training room, why you wanna spar?"

"Sure."

"So what are we doing today Makel?"

"Endurance you may be able to keep up with Alexis, but you won't keep up with me."

"Whatever wolf-boy just turn the gravity machine on, thank you." I walk over and turn the dial to 1000 tons. Neither of us feel the difference in weight since we train everyday.

"Push-ups go as far as you can; got it."

"Yeah I got it." Him and I get on the floor palms flat.

"On the count of three."

"Right."

"One...Two...Three." Davian and I start doing push-ups. 100 go by, 300 go by, by 1,000 neither of us have broken a sweat. We continue to excercise reaching 5,000 push-ups within 10 minutes.

"You boys should really be getting ready for work" Alexis says walking down the stairs. Davian and I stop but hold our position.

"Not right now Lex" I grunt.

"I swear in all my years I haven't met anyone as stubborn as you two."

"Besides yourself." Davian says laughing. We go back to our training as Alexis falls forward but instead of crashing she is levitating a few feet from the floor; meeting my eye level.

"Is there something wrong?" She raises an eyebrow.

"No, why do you ask?"

"It's just that most of the time you do endurance tests when you're mad. Don't tell me you're mad because Davian and I-"

"Hell no." I say rolling my eyes.

"Oh my god, you're so cute when you're jealous."

"Me jealous, what about you?"

"What about me."

"Let's refresh you're memory."

"Be my guest."

"What about Tasha?

"What about her?"

"Someone wasn't happy." Davian laughs as I stop doing my push-ups.

"Shut up dipshit."

"Ooo someones' testy.

"Face it Lex, you're a hypocrite."

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"It wasn't like I killed her I simply was surprised to see you fucking her."

"You may have not killed her but you killed Saphire."

"That whore deserved it. I never liked her. A nitwit like that doesn't deserve the dark gift. Did I mention

I didn't like her."

"So you kill people you don't like now?"

"No, actually I drained her punk-ass dry. Her blood sucked anyway, it was too sweet. But then again

she was a sloppy bitch."

"Okay kids, settle down. I think you kiddies need to realize that ya'll are two peas in one fucked up pod. Oh, by the way Makel, I win."

"What?!"

"You stopped, I win."

"Bullshit."

"Ugh." Alexis moves her body straight and stands up.

"Orion says hurry up." She turns on her heel and begins to exit.

"Oh and one more thing, you guys both SUCK!" She moves her hand and both of us fall flat on our stomach.

"Bitch." Davian replies getting up.

"You weren't saying that this morning." We both look at each other and reply at the same time.

"Women."

My Point of View

I think I'll give her a call. I pick up my cell and dial her number. The number rings about three times before I hear a click.

"Hey girl."

"Hey Fatima, wait how did you know it was me?"

"Caller ID genius."

"Oh, you have to forgive me. My interns didn't give me the memo."

"Yeah, you should fire them." We both laugh for a moment.

"So what's with the wake-up call? Are you okay?"

"Yeah mostly, but I've been suffering from these dreams lately. I thought you could make some sense out of them."

"Sure I'll give you're noggin' a peek."

"Thanks."

"When is good for you?"

"Well tonight I'm DJing but you could stop by. I would like for you to see the club."

"Sounds like a date then."

"Cool, what time should I expect you?"

"10-10:30."

"All right Lexi. See ya' later."

"Bye."

Orion's Point of View

"All right guys background check. This guy goes by the name of Dr. Mark Ward, is the top scientist of a multi-million dollar company for a pharmaceutical chain."

"Interesting, how would a CEO know about our business?" Nichelle asks.

"Apparently he was tipped off by someone we know."

"Did he give a name as to whom?" Eugene looks at Makel as he fixes his cufflinks.

"No."

"Listen guys, this guy is a businessman so we gotta' roll with super A-game. I'm even gonna need you Nichelle to come with us."

"What!?" Makel sees the horror in Nichelle's face.

"I think we all know what is gonna' happen if I step out that door."

"Alexis didn't tell you then?"

"Tell me what?"

"There is one way you can go outside."

"How?"

"You will have to dress in black leather, wear a motorcycle helmet and put on a ton of sun block."

"You serious?"

"Yes, and don't worry you'll ride with me. You'll be protected in my car. Once we're inside you'll be golden. Don't worry, I'll be by you're side the whole way."

"That's great lovebirds but back to the story." Davian folds his arms while Nichelle shoots an evil glare at Davian.

"Okay, so do you think we should take any equipment?"

"I don't think that's necessary. The dude is a doctor. If he knows about us, he knows we're not the ones to fuck with."

"Damn, skippy."

"Nichelle go upstairs and change. You've got 15 minutes then we leave."

"Okay." I watch as Nichelle leaves the living room.

"Okay guys you know the deal. Let's do what we do best."

"Make that money." Makel says checking his watch.

"Precisely."

Nichelle's Point of View

I see through the window that Makel and Davian pull out of the garage and wait. I look up at the sun and feel a great sense of fear.

"So this must be important; it's you're first mission and you're going out during the sun." Alexis is leaning against the doorway with a helmet in her hand. I ignore her and turn back to the mirror.

"I can tell when I'm not wanted but I know you will need this." She tosses the helmet at me and I catch it.

"All I wanted to say was good luck today. Relax don't be nervous. Most of these guys can sense uncertainty. You have to be steady. It's the only way you can beat them mentally." As she begins to walk away I sum up the courage to say "Alexis, thanks." I give her a weak smile as she nods back at me and exits my room. I take one last look at the mirror. Satisfied with the way I look I head downstairs and come to the front door. I put on the black and red helmet and pull down the visor. I open the door and the sun immediately shines on me. The glare slightly hurting my eyes. But much to my delight I'm not a big pile of rotting corpse. Orion opens up the door as I walk towards his Maserati.

"Take off you're helemt." I remove it slowly and feel the warmth of the sun hit my face.

"Much like in the house I can put a shield over my car. Unfortunatley I can't do it permanently."

"Why?"

"Well, when the house was built I was under my father's rule. Having no kind of remorse or regret I was able to use my powers for almost anything. But now-"

"Since you're a good guy some of you're gifts have subsided."

"Precisely."

"I see. So how is it I can be in the sun?"

"Don't get it twisted. If you're out for more than hour the clothes will start to heat and you will fry. Leather just happens to be a good cover. But only for a lil' while so don't try to wander around during daylight. I don't wanna lose you."

"Lose me?"

"Umm... Lose a member of this team."

"Oh right."

Orion's Point of View

As she sits in the car I think to myself. Now is the perfect time to tell her how you feel. Say SOMETHING!

"When we get in there just observe I don't want them figuring out that you're new if they do we could lose business. No offense but women have an uncanny way of being transparent."

"None taken." Suddenly she whips her head around and stares out the window. I get the feeling I might have said too much. We arrive at Ward Enterprises and go through the checking.

"Excuse me ma'am. I'm gonna' need for you to take off you're helmet."

"Excuse me?" We all turn back and see Nichelle standing near the metal detector.

"Take off the helmet, now!"

"I can't."

"Do it."

"I can't I have a disease."

"What kind!?" Suddenly she opens up her visor and changes her eyes.

"I'm allergic to sunlight. Got it!?" She slams down her visor as the guards let her pass. We all enter the elevator and take it to the 60th floor. We enter a white room filled with plaques for molecular structure and bone structure. Behind the glass desk was a big leather chair. Typical shit. The chair swirls around and sitting is a handsome man around the age of 45. He has blonde hair, green eyes, wears glasses and has clear white skin.

"Dr. Mark Ward I presume."

"You presume correct Mr..."

"Mr.D."

"Ah, yes."

"These are my associates Mr.L, Mr.S, and Ms.V."

"What's with the helmet?"

"Hit the blinds." He closes the blinds and she removes her helmet.

"She has a rare skin disease."

"Really what kind?" I look towards her then look back at Ward.

"The vampiric kind." His eyes bulge a bit.

"Why so surprised I admitted it? Obviously you know what we're really all about. My only concern is

who informed you."

"Well Mr.D you are very acquainted with this person. He moves toward his phone and hits the intercom.

"Cynthia send in my associate. Gentlemen meet my very silent partner, Mr. Corinthos." The doors open and he walks in with black shades and his leather jacket.

"Son of a bitch." Davian says staring at me in disbelief. I walk up to him and grab him by the arms then slamming him into the wall.

"I thought I said I didn't want to see you again."

"Stop it D put him down." Makel squeezes my shoulder and I put him down slowly. He shakes himself straight and walks over to Ward.

"Trust me it wasn't on my agenda, but he thought it would be good if I was here."

"You mind telling us why a doctor is hooked up with a mob boss?" Makel questions.

"His personal "business" has nothing to do with me."

"Seems to me like it does." We all turn our heads and watch Nichelle move closer to the table. I feel slightly angered because I told her just to observe. She crosses her legs as she sits at the edge of the table. Here is where Mr. Corinthos starts talking.

"Dr. Ward and I have an agreement. I supply the people and in return I get a nice payout."

"People?" Nichelle raises an eyebrow.

"Listen Ms. I'm leading a revolution. Within two years I could create limbs that were severed and burned. It isn't easy though. People think I'm trying to play God."

"You are!" I yell.

"Mr.D understand every business gets ahead by doing dirty work. All I'm simply asking is to get rid of one person."

"Who?"

"Jeffrey Kirkland. He is the CEO of this company and the only one who stands in my way. He feels the fact I use people for my experiments is questionable."

"What are doing to these people?" Nichelle asks.

"I've created a machine that will help rebuild a persons' body part. It's gonna be a whole new way to plastic surgery. Actual bones can be reconstructed. The lives of a few will be lost so that millions can be saved."

"This is bullshit! You can't play God." I walk towards the door and the crew follows. I open the door.

"You speak like you know him."

"Let's just say I'm pretty sure this ain't in his grand design. Sorry Dr. Ward but no thanks." I start to close the door.

"10 million each!" I peek my head back.

"Is this really for the good of mankind, or just a paycheck?"

"Both."

"Fine we'll take the job. We'll call you when we're ready to deal with Kirkland."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, just prepare our fee." I close the door. As we walk towards the elevator Davian questions me.

"You actually buy this crap?"

"No, that's why we are going to follow-up on this guy. Something doesn't feel right."

"I agree." Makel looks at me and clicks the button.

"Whatever he's doing both Ward and Kirkland need to be checked out."

Unknown Point of View

"You think they bought it?"

"Probably not. They've been doing this for a long time."

"No, I meant do you think they bought you as Mr. Corinthos?"

"Sure they did. If Orion thought I was someone I wasn't he would've killed me right then."

"So how long do I gotta' keep this charade of Mr. Corinthos?"

"Long enough for me to get to her. After that you can change back TRAKS. Okay, time to put this little plan into motion. Be ready okay?"

"Trust me I got you." I watch him exit the door as I lean in the chair.

"Soon very soon."

Hours Later Back at the Mansion

Nichelle's Point of View

"Hey what are you doing?" I lean over his shoulder as I look at the computer screen.

"Research on Ward. Seems like everything he said is true. But I just get this vibe about him."

"Orion it's 11:15pm. Get some rest."

"Can't it's just... You ever get the feeling there is something underneath the surface."

"Yeah sometimes. I call that clairvoyance. Everybody has it."

"Yeah I guess."

"Would you stop fiddling with that thing and come with me." I grab his arm and we go to the roof.

"Okay, why are we up here?"

"Trying to teach your ass something. Whether you believe it or not the world doesn't revolve around us. I think we need to keep that in mind."

"I don't understand." He looks at me confusingly.

"I mean when you were born you were an important piece in your fathers plan to take over the world."

"Don't remind me."

"All I'm saying is look at what's around you. There are so many beautiful things, natural things. Don't get immersed with the business or your abilities. By the way, I was upset earlier with what you said in the car."

"I figured that. I'm sorry I didn't mean it the way it came out. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"It's just I like you and it's hard for me to express what I'm feeling. Especially knowing that the girl of my dreams likes my best friend."

"Liked past tense."

"Yeah, but you still don't like me the way I like you."

"Wow, I think this is the first time I've seen you uncertain."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, I guess I can't." We both stare at each other for a minute then he turns to me and says "You are so beautiful."

"You think so huh, well why don't you act on what you really feel?" As soon as I said it he kissed me and I felt lost. His hand placed softly on my cheek, his tongue exploring mine. I finally realized that I was essentially kissing the devil incarnate and I didn't care. He was my beginning and end.

My Point of View  
The club was jam-packed with people with different styles. From hip-hop cuties to emo-punks, they were all here. Being commanded by D.J. Demi a.k.a. Fatima. After she finished her set she came over to the bar where I was having a drink.

"What you drinking, blood perhaps?"

"Very funny, actually it's a Stoli straight up."

"So you can hear me over this music?"

"Of course I can, I mean after all you are whispering. Even if you were lower than this I could still hear you."

"Well then. David put it on my tab!" The bartender nods and she grabs my arm and pulls me through the neon green and purple lights. We come to a small room with a desk and a window.

"So I thought you decided to feed on humans?"

"That hasn't changed but the occasional alcoholic beverage does the body good."

"I see your wearing your necklace."

"Likewise." I point to hers.

"Okay let's do this. I need you to relax, try to remember as much of the dream as you can.

"All right." I close my eyes and start to replay my thoughts. I can feel her traveling through them. After a while it stops. I open my eyes. I see a sense of worry come over her face.

"Is everything all right with me?"

"Umm... yeah you're fine. Just a simple dream nothing more. "

"You sure? Makel tends to think that it's a second power."

"Yes." Now in times like this I could be able to read ones mind, but if I tried she would know. I guess I have to remember one of my oldest lessons. If she doesn't say anything that means I'm not supposed to know yet.

"So what are you gonna' do?"

"Head back to the mansion. But probably grab a bite to eat first."

"You always did have an appetite."

"I am a big girl you know."

"Yes I know. You take care of yourself."

"Always and forever." She smiles and hugs me.

"I love you."

"I love you too Fatima."

"Next time stop by the mansion it's beautiful."

"I will." I walk out the door and head outside. As I hop into my bright pink Nissan 350z I take a detour. I park my car and walk through Central Park. Around 60 something street I spot this figure. At first I think my eyes are playing tricks.

"You don't remember me but I remember you. You and I have a very "colored" history."

"I know you, you're the one that killed me!"

"Ding-ding you win the grand prize. You're death given to you by yours truly Nathaniel Atkins." Nathaniel, for years I've wondered who was the man that killed me, and now I finally had a name.

Fatima's Point of View

As I leave the club I couldn't shake Alexis's dream. If what she dream't was true they could all be in danger. Tomorrow I'll call out sick from work and go to the mansion. Her friend Orion and I need to talk. I push those thoughts out of my mind temporarily as I walk over to my motorcycle. As I begin to place my helmet on I spot a very handsome man. He is about 6'2, big and built. He has on a black jacket which complimented the white shirt and black jeans. I notice him staring.

"Can I help you?" I say getting off my bike.

"Yeah you could." He steps closer than I finally see his face. Nice brown skin, a Yankee fitted cap, and a very sexy but shy smile with a hot British accent.

"You could sleep with me."

"Excuse me!?"

"Look I don't mean to be forth-right but you are the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen, and trust me I've seen them all.

"I don't even know you, I don't even know your name."

"The name's Drake. Ms..."

"Katrina."

"Okay so now that we have that established. I leave all the cards on your table. You could experience the most breathtaking shag of your life or you could walk away. In either case I won't mind the view." I couldn't help but smile. Never in my days did any man, spit such a hot game. I just couldn't help myself.

"Okay. Do you have a car?"

"No."

"Then hop on I'll talk you to my place."

We arrive at my loft in SoHo and head upstairs. Neither of us say a word just occasionally glance at each other. Every time I look at him I feel like he's seeing me. The real me.

"So no one else lives in this building?"

"It's only two floors. 1st floor is for storage but basically I got it for the privacy." I watch as he surveys my home.

"Like what you see?"

"Yeah, but I was wondering how is it a DJ can afford all this?"

"Ah, so you were stalking me then?" Realizing he must've seen me at the club.

"Of course I was stalking you." I laugh.

"DJing is my part-time job. I work as an ad-ex for Evisu."

"Now that makes sense." He walks up to me then kisses me roughly. I like it. I give in to him. He pulls off my black lace vest then pulls the strings of my corset.

"Can you take this off?" He motions toward my necklace.

"I never take it off." I reply.

"Not even for me." He kisses and licks my neck.

"Okay just be careful with it."

"I'm always careful." He slids it off and places it down. We make our way to my bedroom. He unhooks my corset and lets it fall. He grabs my 34c's. I place my hand on his member and slightly gasp at the size of it. Then I think to myself how long it has been since I was this stimulated. I always tried to avoid temptation because my powers are weaker. As he slids off my skirt he snickers.

"Cotton panties?"

"Hey I wasn't expecting to get laid."

"Nah I like it, it shows you are down to earth."

Drake's Point of View

I pull down her bikini underwear. Her haven is glistening with lubrication. She helps me undress and pulls down my boxers. Her eyes bulge at my size. Not surprising really. Women from different planets have all been taken back by him. I lay her down and spread her legs. I let my tongue explore her sanctum. She grabs the sheets and moans quietly. As her legs start to move I hold her legs still. I continue to dine while fingering her. First one finger, then three about 10 minutes of this and she cums. As she tries to gain composure I get on top of her then stick my 10 1/2 inch monster inside of her showing no mercy. She scratches my back in pain but I know she doesn't want me to stop. None of them ever do. She finally stops bitching and begins to enjoy it. Not much after she cums again. After she cums I flip her over then start fucking her doggy-style. She grips the sheets and moans in her pillow. Now I know I have her. Time to finish this. I start to fuck her insanely hard. I can feel her thighs getting warm from the constant thrusting.

"Slow down."

"Sorry Fatima I can't quite do that."

"How do you know my real name?" I stop then grab her throat. I hear her gasp for air.

"I know everything about you, your powers, and your friends."

"Fucking Incubus. Don't you hurt Alexis."

"You shouldn't worry about her. You got way bigger problems."

My Point of View

I look down at my necklace and see it glow. I try to make a move so I can help Fatima but suddenly I feel my mind stopping me.

"It sure is nifty to have mind control powers."

"Fuck you." I unwilling back into a tree and he walks up to me.

"It's a shame really, if I would've known that you would've been so pretty. I would've made you into my sex slave." He touches my right cheek before scratching it with his nails.

"You see Alexis, all I want is the good ole' days back. When whites ran the states and niggers like you stayed in their place." I get fueled by anger and rage then I feel his hold let go of me. I use my power and slam him into a tree. As he falls I pull out my Desert Eagles. I look back and he's gone.

"Hey." He whispers in my ear. I turn around and shoot at him. He flies around as I continue shooting. I run out of bullets. I reach in my boots for my clips, but I suddenly feel a piercing pain. In my left shoulder is a bullet. I look up and see him in the air holding a rifle. A Winchester to be exact. I fly up to him. He fires. I create a shield with my powers and fly faster towards him. Then I feel myself give way. I stop flying and begin to fall. He must be tapping into my mind. As I descend hundreds of feet per second I can't gain composure. I turn over and land face-first into the ground. The pain shoots through my body like a rocket, and worst of all I just broke my right leg. I roll over and start to back up using all my arm strength. As I inch closer and closer I spot my gun. I scan the area and don't see Nathaniel. I inch closer to the gun but he drops down and kicks me in the stomach. He does it repeatedly each kick harder than the last. As I take this punishment I realize this guy won't stop 'til I'm dead and he ain't even giving me a chance to fight. I spit up blood after he finishes. He positions himself over me and sticks his finger in my gunshot wound.

"Face it bitch you're out of your league." He grabs my throat and I feel my windpipe closing.

"This is the end nigger."

Drake's Point of View  
"I have to thank you though. With your gifts I will be able to kill Orion and eventually become not only the sexiest but the strongest being.

"They will find out you know that."

"Of course they will but that will be because I want them too."

"Even if you kill me I can always come back. Demigods never really die."

"Not where your going." I raise my hand up and materialize my sword and shove it through her stomach. I slowly take her gifts, watching my sword glow red. Her powers are unimaginable, foresight, the ability to bring others to life; and most importantly her soul. All the knowledge was stored in her mind. I see her body grow pale then I pull the sword out. It's a bloody mess and that's exactly how I like my kills. I hear her last breath seep through her lungs as her body finally goes numb.

"Don't feel bad Fatima, I've killed people for less." I go to her bathroom and wash off the blood. I put on my clothes as I feel the presence of my dear friend.

"Come on out Traks. I know your here." He materializes from the darkness.

"Just making sure your dick didn't get us into any trouble."

"Does it ever?"

"Did you have to be so messy?" He motions to her.

"Not really just felt like it."

"Look we got a slight change in plans."

"What?!"

"Just follow me."

Traks's Point of View

Drake and I materialize in Central Park where right at this moment Alexis is inches away from being gutted like a fish. We look on as Nathaniel talks trash to her.

"Just face it. Not even in your wildest imagination could you defeat me."

"Go to hell." We watch as Alexis fights Nathaniel's grip on the knife pointed toward her throat.

"Do you mind telling me why we're here?" I use my power and freeze time. I walk over to them as Drake follows.

"Well, the reason we're here is because he wants her alive."

"Your fucking with me right?" He states confused.

"Nope."

"But I thought he wanted her dead so we could get to her friend."

"A prophecy has been discovered and it's going to be worth it."

"Whatever you say. So how do we stop this little situation here?"

"Simple." I unfreeze Nathaniel's upper body.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" His southern accent thick as ever.

"Yeah about that. Slight change of plans. He wants her alive." I state to a now fuming Nathaniel. I look through the corner of my eye and see Drake staring at Alexis and the knife near her.

"This is bullshit."

"No this is real shit." Drake kicks up the blade as I unfreeze Alexis while vanishing at the same time. Alexis catches the blade and thrusts it into his heart. He falls back and she falls on top of him.

"You killed me once, now it's time to return the favor." She elbows him in the chest and the knife sinks into his body. He turns red then blue before turning into dust leaving only her blade behind.

"So you sure we're not supposed to kill her." Drake queries.

"Positive."

"Damn, I wanted to try out my new powers but no matter this gives me a chance to get a piece of her. She is cute."

"You will sooner than you think. Until then we fall back into the shadows me as Dr. Ward and you as Mr. Corinthos."

"All right." We both vanish.

My Point of View

As I try to regain my bearings. I do an assessment. My right leg is broken, my wounds are not healing fast enough which means I suffered internal damage. I got only one shot.

Makel's Point of View

As I sit and watch t.v. in the living room with the rest of the gang. I lean back and close my eyes for a second. A voice inside my head whispers.

"Help me. Please." I pop open my eyes while saying "Alexis." Davian puts the t.v. on mute.

"What's wrong?! Is she okay?" He asks me.

"Alexis is in trouble."

"Did she say where she was?"

"No but she's in Central Park I know it."

"We'll take my car." Orion says heading toward the door.

"No time. We gotta use our powers."

"But we could get caught." Nicole states.

"All right here's the plan. Davian will fly you and Makel to Alexis's location. Nichelle and I will be right behind you."

"All right." Davian replies. We step outside and start flying. Davian holding me and Nichelle on Orion's back. The wind is blowing past me and I see everything in a blur. Then suddenly I catch her scent.

"Let me go."

"What?! We're like thousands of feet in the air." I wiggle out of his grasp and start to fall. I see the ground get closer and closer. I finally land on one bended knee and my hands flat on the ground. I survey my surroundings and see no one. I tap into my lycan senses and hear faint breathing. I walk as the breathing gets louder; and there in a mini grotto Alexis is there bleeding from the arm, chest and stomach.

"Oh my god! Babe who did this to you?!"

"The same guy that made me a vampire." My mouth almosts drops to the floor.

"What did he want from you?"

"Same thing like everyone else; me on a silver platter." She winces in pain.

"Is he here?"

"No, I killed him."

"Come on let's get you back."

"No, Fatima is in trouble we need to get to her."

"Your dying we need to get you home."

"No! Please I'll never forgive myself."

"All right. Get up."

"Wait my leg is broken." I look down and see it literally three inches off.

"Jesus. Okay brace yourself." I grab her right leg then turn it straight. She yells in pain. Her bluish-gray eyes shining brightly in the dark. She rotates it around making sure it was locked in place.

"Thanks baby." I help her up.

"Wait, I gotta' get that bullet in your shoulder."

"Okay." She grits her teeth as I lengthen my fingers and dig into her shoulder. She hisses as I pull it out. As she regains composure the gang drops in. Nichelle immediately joins her side putting Alexis's arm on her shoulder so we are both holding her up.

"Oh my God. Alexis are you okay?"

"Long story short I had a run-in with an old friend."

"Orion we need to go to Fatima's place. Alexis says she's in trouble."

"Okay let's go."

Davian's Point of View

We come to the front door and I push it open.  
It's freezing in here." Makel helps Alexis into the apartment. The place consists of two floors.

"All right guys we'll split up, Nichelle and I will take the 1st floor, the three of you take the 2nd floor." We nod in agreement as the three of us move upstairs. I go in front of them with my simple 9mm in hand. I come toward her bedroom. I catch the whiff of blood. I push open the door.

"Jesus Christ." I cover my mouth as Makel and Alexis enter the room.

"No, no, no Fatima." Alexis goes toward the bed and exams Fatima's bloody corpse.

"Fatima, Fatima wake up damn it! You can't die." As Alexis begins to cry Orion and Nichelle enter the room.

"Baby she's gone."

"Don't say that! Don't you fucking say that shit to me!" As she places her hand on Fatima's forehead as we hear sirens in the distance.

"Makel, you gotta' grab her so we can run." Orion states jumping out the window with Nichelle.

"Come on Lex we gotta go now!"

"NO!" Her powers surge so much that all the glass in the place breaks including the windows.

"Come on Makel, we don't have time." I say moving toward the windows.

"Alexis I know your hurting but we can not be exposed you know that." She gets up slowly wiping the tears from her eyes. Grabs a necklace similar to hers and says "Let's go." I take both of them and fly off.

As we return to the mansion Orion gathers all of us.

"Listen what happened tonight was someone starting a war."

"You got that right." I reply.

"Alexis I swear on my life I will find out who did this. I promise you that. But for now get your rest. Makel take care of her."

"I will." I watch them leave.

"Okay, I don't care how long it takes we're gonna take this son-of-a-bitch down. Do ya'll understand?"

"Yes."

"Of course." Nichelle and Orion go upstairs as I sit on the black sofa. As I sit back all I see is Alexis crying. My last thought before drifting off to sleep "Whatever it takes they're gonna' pay. Whoever you are."


	10. Chapter 10: The Eternal Promise

Davian's Point of View

After three weeks everyone has been on edge. Nichelle and I train together more than ever since Alexis is too busy to focus on her. As I sit in my bedroom, looking at the dark red walls and posters spread along them I can't help but wonder if this is the end of us. As I lay on my bed someone knocks on my door.

"Come in." Orion enters with a black shirt and black sweats.

"Yo' man how you doing?" I shrug my shoulders as I reply "As fine as can be. The more important question is how's Alexis?"

"Alexis is gone." I shoot up straight and look him dead in the face.

"What?!"

"Makel woke up and found she wasn't in the bed. He checked all over the place but couldn't find her. Not to mention her Mustang is not in the garage."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Try and sense her."

"All right." I close my eyes and try to sense her power. I do this for a few moments before sighing in frustration.

"I can't find her. Wherever she is her power is being blocked. So what do we do?"

"The only thing we can do is hope that she knows what she is doing and stays out of the sun."

My Point of View

As I reach the very secluded part of Brooklyn I pull my Mustang to a stop. The sun is blazing on this warm April day. I adjust my gloves and walk up to the wooden house. It has two floors and an attic. I ring the doorbell. No one answers the door. I ring the doorbell again. I wait for a moment til I hear a familiar sound.

"Shit." I get lit up with semi-automatic handguns. I fall to the floor. As I imagined Valkin is still holding a grudge against me. Not that I could actually blame him. I see his specially trained, leather-clad, vampire goons pull out swords then slowly surround me. As the six men circle me I quickly spin on my back (think break dancing style) and come to one knee. I use my power and take one of the guys swords. In one swift motion I maneuver myself using the sword slicing them each from stomach to throat. They all fall disappearing in a pile of dust. I walk through the door and close it quietly. Before I continue I remember that the bullets need to exit my body. I grit my teeth as I use my natural powers as a vampire to force them out. As the bloody bullets fall out of my body I examine my jacket.

"Damn, this was my favorite Versace jacket." Sighing I begin to walk through the house surveying my surroundings. I must admit he does have a nice set-up. Very rustic and manly. I think back to the times he was manly with me. It was one of the high-lights in my life, but it ended up very badly. So I guess this house is his compensation for me humiliating him. I come back from the attic and examine the floor. Looking for any trap door or hidden passages. As I let my fingertips scan the floor I come across a weird sound. Underneath a large bear skin rug I hear a thud as I walk over it. I remove the carpet and find a metal door with a latch. I pull the latch open and find a giant hole reminiscent of a sewer.

"Bingo." It's dark as shit, and it has no steps. I pull out a quarter and let it fall. My acute senses hear it picking up speed as it descends cutting through the air effortlessly. Finally it hits the ground. Judging by the sound of the hit it could be a 50 to 70 foot drop. I take off my helmet placing it on the floor. Next I pull out my flask filled with straight vodka courtesy of Stoli Inc. I pull out my lighter thinking of how I actually wouldn't have this if it wasn't for Orion calling for it all the time. I take a swig of the vodka and put it away. I jump into the hole descending at a rapid rate. As I continue to fall I direct my head straight down. I quickly flick my lighter using my powers to keep it lit. I spit out the vodka making a fireball. I'm closing in on the ground. I immediately slow myself to a stop just inches away from the ground. As I put away my lighter I see a long rocky hallway lit by torches on the wall.

"How melo-dramatic." I say outloud. I begin to walk through the hallway, my footsteps echoing loudly. As I come closer to the door I hear something behind me. In front of me is a young asian man. A young asian vampire.

"Sorry miss but you ain't going through that door."

"Your a bit young aren't you?" He smirks.

"Old enough to kill someone who is way pass their due date."

"Is that so? You really think your gonna' stop me?"

"Pretty much." I reach for my gun but I get punched right in the jaw. I can't keep my eyes on him. Suddenly I get a fierce uppercut. It sends my head spinning. Okay so he must have super speed. He comes back to my eye view.

"Face it big mama, your to old school. Your witnessing the future."

"Really, well then why don't you take me out, right here, right now." I say spitting out some blood.

"My pleasure." He starts to move around doing moves that remind me of Bruce Lee. I watch his feet closely waiting for my moment. Finally I see it. He makes a move to come at my right side. I freeze him on sight.

"Seems to me you ain't strong enough to break my hold little one. Not to mention your to stupid to know that one you don't get cocky to an unknown opponent, and two don't let anyone sucker you in. You are giving them an advantage. One of the laws of the land is there is nothing more deadly than a person who has nothing to lose and everything to gain. But what I'm really about to tell you is important. Now listen really closely cuz' you only gonna hear this once. Nine times out of 10 the hand you would throw a punch with first, is the same direction you would move." I pull out my gun and aim it right at his forehead.

"By the way. Did you really think you were gonna beat me? I mean really kid. Are you a fucking ass!" His eyes bulge as I fire my gun hitting him directly in his forehead. I don't bother to stay around and look at the outcome. I come towards the door at the end of the hallway. I examine the dark golden door. There are no knobs or slits to open. As I look at the door I realize I have one solution. Take the Makel approach.

I put my hands up and use my powers. I start to see the wall shake before a thundering boom echos through the hallway. I pull further and the wall tears away from the rest. As the smoke clears I see Valkin sitting at a golden desk. I enter the room but I am quickly surrounded by 10 armed vampires. They strip me of my weapons. I let them simply because I know if I kill them he will try to run.

"I'm not gonna' run and you and I both know you could kill them with both arms tied behind your back."

"At least you know this." I say cooly.

"Leave us. We have catching up to do."

"Yes sir." They leave my weapons outside.

"Come Alexis, let me get a good look at you." He moves from the desk and in long strides moves towards me. He is still as attractive as I remember. His fair pale skin like milk. With one added bonus his black hair is long and his style is strictly GQ.

"I must say Valkin you look good and I did love the exercise you gave me back there at your front door." We circle each other.

"Had to make sure it was you because the last time I saw you, you said you were abandoning your mission against the Lycans for reasons unknown."

"You know me by now Valkin. I always did what I wanted when I wanted no questions asked."

"Yes, I do recall that."

"So why don't we stop the bullshit and you tell me what I need to know."

"Why my dear girl whatever do you mean?" He states with a smart look on his face.

"You know what? My friend's murder. You remember Fatima don't you?"

"Of course, the Demi-God, she was a part of a dying breed. Or should I say "dead" breed?" He emphasizes his English accent making each word stick. I react instinctively grabbing him by the throat.

"If I was you I would watch your tongue before I rip it out of your mouth!"

"I'm sorry did I strike a nerve?" I let go of him.

"Listen, I know you have absolutely no reason to give me the information. But we could do this two ways. You can tell me without me forcing you. Or I can force you to tell me. Your choice."

"I always did love your abrupt style of getting what you want at any cost." I see his eyes turn green. I see him disappear and in front of me I see images of him and me. My legs wrapped around his torso, tearing off his shirt exposing his pale skin and the black and red lion tattoo on his back. We kiss passionately as my skirt comes up and he fucks me up against a wall. I can't help but fell a twinge between my legs as I watch this scene from my long forgotten past, but I quickly snap out of it.

"Still using your parlor tricks Valkin?"

"Oh come on, that wasn't so bad to watch." I watch him reappear as the scene disappears. I stay silent.

"So it did have an affect on you?" I stare at him then reply "The only affect your illusion had on me was puzzlement. How I ever slept with someone like you is beyond me? Must have been the opium I was taking."

"Right, whatever you say dear."

"Your getting off the subject. Fatima, who did it and why?"

"I know you haven't forgotten my rule on information. You gotta' give to receive. Everyone knows that and you are no exception to that rule."

"I'm not?" I smile slyly.

"No sweetheart your not."

"Fine, what do you want?" He walks behind me and places his arm around my waist.

"You smell like them."

"Them who?"

"You tell me. You said you wanted to leave the D.B.B's because of conflict of interest. Would that reason be because you fell for one of those flea-ridden dogs?"

"You're the one with all the information. Evenmoreso you can read my mind. Just do it now."

"I could but I would rather hear it from your mouth. I was never the type to pry."

"Fine if you must know, the rumors are true. I have been intimate with a werewolf. Next question." I see a flicker of hate rise in his eyes.

"How long?"

"On and off for about two centuries."

"So you were with him when you joined the gang?"

"No, I had left him by that point."

"Unbelievable."

"Is it really? I happen to think that it is very possible. Wait a minute I get it." He raises his eyebrow and states "Get what?"

"You aren't mad that I left the Death by Bites. You are mad because I left you for another man."

"Don't flatter yourself Alexis. There was plenty of women before and after you."

"Ouch, that's harsh. But I would bet my credit card that you wouldn't stop me if I kissed you right now."

"Really?"

"Damn straight." I walk up to him forcing him to back up against the wall. I look him the eyes. Then I change them bearing my teeth at the same time. I grab him roughly and kiss him. He of course returns my kiss. We break the kiss and I see a smile on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"You used to be better."

"Enough talk. Fatima."

"I can tell you this much. Whoever your running with, you might wanna' reconsider because her death was a warning. Someone with a lot of power wants you all dead but more importantly wants you at the center of it. Basically your a catalyst if you will."

"That's it."

"That's it. I have no names or locations."

"Hmm, I see. Well then, sorry for the intrusion and as for your crew I'm sorry I lead them to their deaths." I walk past him and pick up my weapons. As I put them in their designated spots he calls my name.

"Yes Valkin." I watch him approach me. He grabs me and kisses me I return the kiss savoring the taste of his tongue but I pull away.

"What was that for?"

"Just wanted something to remember you by before you turn up dead." I turn my back and start to walk away but not before saying.

"You can't kill what's dead inside. Remember that."

"I will." I walk down the hallway and fly up the hole. I grab my helmet and walk out the door.

Makel's Point of View

I'm so nervous I can't calm down. I went for a few 100 laps around the grounds. Swam a few yards, but I can't get the nervousness out of my system. I can't recall a time where Alexis just up and left and definitely not in the daylight. Ever since Fatima's death she has been obsessed. Trying to find the killer. Killing demons and mortals alike just to get information. She says she's fine but her eyes say differently. As I walk past the front door. I hear a click and see Alexis open the door with steam coming off her clothes which finally helps me to stop thinking.

"Cutting it a little close aren't we?"

"Maybe but what does it matter now I'm here. Did I miss anything?" She pulls the gloves off her hands and takes her jacket off. I notice there are bullet holes in the jacket.

"Nah, you didn't miss anything. I mean except for the fact I woke up and saw you weren't here. You left your cellphone. Davian couldn't sense you. I couldn't smell you. So basically the only thing you managed to do was scare everyone half to death especially me.

"I figured you wouldn't care what I did. You never do."

"Why would you say that?"

"Cause it's the truth. Isn't it?"

"I do care, I just don't go out of way to make it known."

"Well, I went out of my way to do what was necessary."

"Like what killing yourself to get answers?"

"Sometimes you have to be willing to make a sacrifice for the greater good."

"Do you even hear yourself? You don't even know what is the greater good." I see her patience run thin.

"Excuse me." She moves to the stairs but I pull her arm.

"Were not finished."

"Yes we are Makel."

"You gotta get this through your head. No matter what you do. It isn't gonna bring Fatima back."

"I never said I could but I can find who is responsible!"

"Even if that means your own life?!"

"YES! Now get off of me!"

"No, not until you understand."

"I don't need to understand shit. You ain't my keeper and I don't have to tell you what I do or why! So just fuck off!" I slam into the wall and she flies up to the second floor. I start to go after her but I see Nichelle in some shorts and a white t-shirt. She stops me and gives me a hand.

"Listen just because I'm rookie doesn't mean I don't know how a woman feels. She is overcompensating."

"For what?"

"Because she feels it is her fault."

"She lived, her friend died. She is suffering from Survivor's Guilt."

"I know that."

"But imagine how she must feel. Her mentor, her first real friend was murdered. Just like her brother, just like her human self. History has one hell of a way repeating itself and since she is stronger then she was before she wants to stop at nothing til she does what she thinks is necessary. Which would be finding Fatima's killer."

"How do you know that? Did you read her mind?"

"No I used to be a psych major."

"I see, so what am I supposed to do with her?" Nichelle lowers her eyes for a moment then raises her head.

"Let me handle her. One way or another I'll bring back the old Alexis." She walks toward the sparring room. I pick up her jacket noticing the bullet holes in it. I smell it catching the whiff of a familiar scent. I decide it's time for me to take a drive.

Orion's Point of View

I watch as Nichelle enters the room. I get that feeling in my chest again. The same feeling I got when we kissed for the first time. She walks towards me with her hair in a ponytail.

"So what's up? What strenous task will you have me do today?"

"Flying."

"I already have been doing flying simulations."

"Simulations yes, but this time your gonna to practice without the machine."

"If I do that I'm sure to fall flat on my face."

"Well, I guess you better fly then. You wouldn't want to mess up that pretty face now would you?" She gives me an uneasy smile as she jumps up to the top of the room landing on the banister.

"You know what you need to do Nichelle so just do it." I see her step down and look at the ground. I hear her take a deep breath before she hurls herself over the banister for a moment she is weightless but then she starts to descend, instinctively she flips her body so she lands on her feet. I can see the frustration in her eyes.

"This isn't gonna' work I'm not near ready. Alexis didn't learn how to fly til' she was like 10 years old as a vampire."

"It wasn't that long." I fold my arms.

"Whatever, the point is I can't do it yet."

"In this family there is no such thing as can't. Try again." She sucks her teeth before jumping at the top of the stairs again. She jumps but doesn't make it.

"We are gonna be here for a while." I say under my breath.

Davian's Point of View

I enter my room to find Alexis laying on my bed.

"Alexis, Alexis are you awake?" She turns over her hair a mess.

"Were you sleeping?" I say as I move towards the bed.

"A little bit."

"Don't take this offensively but, why would you be sleeping in my room? Also, where did you go this morning?"

"I was looking for some info on the murder."

"In the morning? Alexis you know that was dangerous. You could've gotten hurt or worse."

"Please, spare me this speech I already had it with Makel."

"Speaking of which where is he?"  
"I don't know we got into an argument and I left him. I'm assuming he must've went driving or something."

"Okay." She moves her body so that her feet are touching the floor. She just sits there saying nothing.

"Listen, Lexi I know that things are rough now. But everyone is doing what they can-"

"Stop."

"To find Fatima's killer."

"I said stop."

"What is wrong with you?" She gets up immediately and walks to the door. I move after her.

"Talk to me Lex."

"You know what. I get it, I really do but don't try to comfort me okay?"

"What why?"

"Simple because your compensating."

"How you figure?"

"Before she was gone I knew that you were sweet on her since the moment I told you about her, showed you her pictures. Unfortunately for you she couldn't get with you because of her gifts. So please don't patronize me. The only reason your upset is now you will never get a chance with her. So I guess you figure I'm the next best thing."

"That's complete bullshit! I can't believe you even said that."

"Whatever, just keep your fucking pity to yourself that goes for you and everyone else." She walks away and the door slams in my face. I move back toward my bed. I lay down as I think about what she said. Maybe she is right maybe I am compensating but in any rate that is still no excuse for what she said. I begin to get the feeling that whatever is going on in Alexis's head is starting to get the better of her, and I don't have a clue on how to snap her out of it.

Orion's Point of View

After watching Nichelle jump and fall and fall and jump I decide to stop her.

"Okay that's enough."

"Are you satisfied now? I told you I couldn't do this." She folds up her arms and pouts her lips. I can't help but be turned on by it. I walk up to her and place my hands on her shoulders. She lets her arms drop.

"I was just seeing how fast you could excel is all. Trust me you will learn." I look at her in the eyes and she smiles at me. My heart and stomach feel all warm as I stare at her. I let go of her.

"Don't." I look at her.

"Don't what?" I ask with a puzzled look on my face.

"Don't stop what you were thinking. You were thinking about having sex with me weren't you?" I look down toward my feet to avoid her from seeing my face turn red with embarassment. I regain my composure and reply "Where you snooping in my mind?"

"Actually I just saw your member stand at attention. Much like he is now." I look down and see I have a full blown erection. I quickly turn around and turn to calm myself down.

"Listen I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean for you to see that." As I stand with my back turned to her I feel a hand pull my arm and turn me around.

"Don't be. I'm not disgusted. At least not a lot anyway."

"Yeah, like that is supposed to make me feel more comfortable." She doesn't answer but I feel her grab my arm and turn me to face her.

"Orion I want you." I take a gulp just from her honesty.

"Just so that we are on the same page you mean like sleep together?"

"Actually I mean make love to me." We lock eyes and I can hear her breathing getting shallow. She comes toward me and wraps her arms around my broad shoulders. I smell vanilla on her cold skin. She pulls away and kisses me. I return her kiss, deepening it with every passing second. I pull her ponytail holder and watch her hair fall down. She shakes it loose and I just stare at her beauty. I take her hand and transport us to my room. She looks around the room. I realize she has never been in my room before.

"I never been in your room before." I smile.

"I was just thinking that." She examines the room. The plain ivory walls, filled with nothing but weapons.

"Impressive collection."

"Yeah, when you lived the life that I have you get the best quick." She sits on the bed. I move toward her and move her hair out of the way. I feel her heartbeat accelerate. We kiss, our tongues exploring each others wanting mouths. I put my arm on her shoulder and slowly push her down on the bed. I start to unbutton her shorts.

"Wait." I look at her in slight frustration.

"Is something wrong? Am I moving too fast?"

"No, it's just- It's just that you would be my first."

"Well, I know that. You only died about 2 months ago."

"No, I mean my first first." I look at her and see the truth in her eyes.

"You mean your a real virgin. You haven't been with anyone? At your age!"

"Okay, I admit I'm a late bloomer. I just never found anyone that I wanted to give it to."

"I see. So your not ready yet then."

"No, I am just it's just be gentle." I take her hands in mine and gently kiss her fingers. Her body gets goosebumps. She pulls off my shirt and tosses it on the floor. I unbutton her shorts and stare at her legs. I can sense her nervousness but she doesn't stop. I kiss the inside of her thighs. She cocks her head back and moans softly. I move towards her underwear which are a simple pair of black bikini cut briefs. I pull them down and admire what I see. A glistening pussy that after this moment will be my forever. I take off my pants and boxers showing my 9 1/2 penis. She eyes me and a smirk escapes her face. I climb on top of her and pull off her shirt. I take off her bra and for the 1st time I lay eyes on them. I always knew they were big but I admit they defintely took my breath away. I start to lick her nipples as she moans very quietly in my ear. I position myself to enter her I see her bite her lip as I enter. She winces at the pain but I feel her slowly allowing me better entrance. As I ease in and out her body generates juices. I close my eyes and I feel our bodies getting hotter like we are on fire. I open my eyes and see that we actually are on fire. I stop with my member still inside her. With her eyes still closed she asks.  
"Is something burning?"

"Look at me Nichelle." She opens her eyes and sees that the both of us are on fire as well as the sheets on the bed.

"Oh my God! I'm on fire! Put me out, put me out." I stop her from squirming.

"Look again Nichelle. You're on fire but you're not burning. You're a pyrokinetic. A firestarter."

"But what about you?"

"I'm half demon remember I can take the heat and so can you." I kiss her furiously and she returns it. I thrust deeper and deeper into her. By this point her moans are getting louder. We both are getting closer to our climax when I feel us move. Her body starts to levitate as she gets closer. She lets out one big moan as I join her. My cum exploring her insides now. But before we get to bask in the afterglow we fall back on the bed which still has remains of fire around it. We put them out with our hands then lie down. With her head on my chest she giggles.

"Who would've guessed me a firestarter."

"Who would've guessed that all it would take for you to fly is a really good lay."

"Very funny. Let's not tell Alexis she might get jealous."

"Okay, Nichelle?" She raises her head to look at me.

"I love you." She stares at me before replying "I love you too Orion." We kiss each other and lay there 'til we fall asleep.

Makel's Point of View

I arrive in Brooklyn. The sun is starting to go down. I pull out my Broken Butterfly a.k.a the Magnum. Take some bullets with me and bust down the door. To my surprise nobody is guarding the house. I examine the house sniffing as walk around. Finally I get the scent of Alexis's perfume.

"Clinique Happy." I pull back a rug and find a circular metal door. As I pull up the latch I see a giant hole.

"No time like the present." I extend my nails making them razor sharp. I drop down letting my nails scrap down the wall. I reach to the bottom and pull my fingernails out of the wall. I see the smoke come of them as I walk down the dark hallway. I come to a gaping hole in the wall.

"Come on in. I've already sent my children to go out and have some fun." I see a strikingly handsome man come out of the shadows.

"Wondering about my door, well your lover sought out to destroy it thank you very much. Oh, I don't think we've had the pleasure. My name is-"

"Dead." I interject.

"Technically speaking yes. But my name is Valkin. You must be Alexis's watch dog."

"The name is Makel."

"Why am I not surprised to see you here? No matter what Alexis does she always leaves a trail of breadcrumbs for people to find them."

"Enough, what did you tell Alexis?"

"What she didn't tell you? Ah, I get it the lovers are having a spat."

"That is none of your business bat-boy."

"How old are we here that we have to result to name calling."

"Keep talking shit Brit boy. Trust me it wouldn't be hard for me to kill you where you stand."

"That may be true but like you said you wanted to know why she was here to see me. Let me show you." Valkin disappears as an image of Alexis and Valkin come into my view. I see the two of them fucking on his desk and her calling out his name as he takes off the clothes she was wearing this morning. I feel my heart beat furiously in my chest. I let off one round in the air.

"ENOUGH!" Valkin appears again with a smug look on his face.

"Come on old chap, you more than anyone should know how she operates. She does what she feels like and spares no one. Not even you."

"Is that so?" I raise my eyebrow.

"You know at first I was gonna just shoot you, but now I'm gonna tear you apart."

"Bring it on puppy. I'll show you why you don't come close to me." I shake off my jacket and rip my shirt off. My hands and feet begin to extend. My feet busting out of my sneakers. My skin starts to change as I rip off my human skin. I howl as I finish my change staring at this piece of shit prick.

"Come on, I do have a life." I stalk him as he inches backward toward his desk. As I begin to lunge at him I feel a twinge of pain. I back up as I see a long skinny sword in his right hand and a 9mm in the other. I feel the blood seeping from my chest. I take a quick breath and it heals immediately.

"Your dead." I growl in anger. I hop on the wall dodging his gunfire. He drops his sword and jumps up catching me. We fall down on the floor. I kick him off of me. As I get my head straight I run up and headbutt in the stomach. With the power behind me I push him into the wall and punch him dead in the stomach going all the way through him into the wall itself. He spits out blood as I take my arm and thrust him to the ground. He falls with a loud thud. I drop down as he crawls slowly. He picks up his gun from the floor but I smack it out of his hand.

"Go ahead. There are plenty more where I come from. You know that."  
I change back to my human form and tilt his head.

"Your right but on this day you will remember that I not only won the fight but I won the girl. The girl you could never have." I let his head drop and pick up my jacket as I leave him cradling his stomach.

"I will kill you for this." I hear him reply but I just walk on and leave.

My Point of View

As I strain myself training Nicole enters.

"Hey you. Haven't seen you all day."

"Yeah, well I've been busy and I still am so if you don't mind I would like to train in peace."

"I get what your saying but I think it's time you face your problem."

"What problem?"

"Fatima."

"I don't feel like talking about her okay? So can you just leave?"

"Sorry can't do that."

"Fine then I'll leave." As I move towards the stairs Nichelle grabs me by my arm then puts me in a headlock.

"What the fuck are doing!?"

"What I have too." The last thing I see is a cloth with a strong smell on it come over my nose. I pass out.

Nichelle's Point of View

As I drive like a maniac with Alexis in the back. I wonder if my idea is gonna work. We reach our destination and I put Alexis over my shoulder. I walk toward the site and drop Alexis on the ground. She groans as she comes two.

"What the fu-." She looks at me and realizes what I've done.

"Where am I?"

"Take a look around." She opens her eyes completely now observing her surroundings. I see panic come across her face. She stands up and flies straight up. I jump up to catch her. I see that I'm not close and out of sheer will I feel myself stay in the air. I manage to catch her foot and drag her down back to the ground. I quickly hop on top of her. She struggles as I move her in front of Fatima.

"Face you're demons Alexis. Say what is in your heart."

"NO!"

"You have a right to be angry that she left you. You have a right to be mad that you couldn't save her!"

"NO!" She shakes me off and touches her tombstone.

"You lied to me! You said you couldn't die! If you would've told me the truth I could've saved you. I could've saved you! Now your gone and I don't know what I'm supposed to do without you." I move towards Alexis and hold her by the arms.

"She is gone but you still have a family and an obligation to live your life as much as you can."

"But she was everything to me. She taught me about myself."

"Yes she did. And why do you think that was?"

"I don't know."

"Because she knew you would be great with or without her. She befriended you because she knew you were alone but your not now. And you won't ever be again." I take my fingers and wipe her tears. She lays her head on my chest.

"I'm sorry I've been such a shit."

"It's not your fault. None of this is." She picks her head up and stares at me.

"When did you learn to fly?" I smile weakly and say "Well, we can talk about that in the car."

"Oh-kay." I help her up as we walk to the car.

My Point of View

I hug Nichelle as we part our separate ways to our rooms. I enter the room and see Makel sitting on the bed with his head down.

"Makel, is there something wrong?" I quickly move towards the bed.

"You damn right there is something wrong!" He grabs my arm and slams me against the wall.

"You slept with him didn't you!?"

"What, what are you talking about!?"

"Valkin, you slept with him?"

"No, why would you say that?"

"Your boy-toy showed me. He showed me every nasty little thing you did with him."

"He's lying. If he showed you something it was false. He can make up illusions."

"Stop it Alexis."

"I'm serious." I start to cry.

"If you don't want to believe then look for yourself." I reach at the back of my pants and pull out my small knife. I slit my right wrist and shove it in his face.

"Go on look!" He grabs my wrist roughly and starts to catch the blood that is seeping through the wound. I immediately get turned on as he continues to take from me. Finally he lets go.

"Alexis I-."

"Just forget." I try to walk past him but he pulls me into a tight embrace.

"Listen I was worried. I didn't know how to help you and it made me feel helpless. I don't like to see you upset and I'm sorry I accused you but you were so unpredictable I didn't know what you could've done." I watch the tears well up in his eyes as he chokes it back.

"I love you and I would do anything for you."

"I know that. Now more than ever I do." He relaxes his hug and kisses me. I kiss him back feeling so many emotions that all come rushing at me. I rip off the black button down Dickie shirt and kiss his neck. He moans quietly as I continue to move around his upper body. He stops me.

"Alexis are you sure about this?"

"After everything that has happened I need this. Trust me." He nods his head as we continue to kiss. He unzips my sweater and unhooks my bra in lighting speed. I remove my underwear as he pulls his pants down just enough to enter me. I wrap my legs around his waist. Without hesitation he thrusts inside me unapologetically and furiously. My back is slightly hurting from the impact of my back hitting the wall but he does not stop. I'm screaming uncontrollably before we both come with unstoppable force. For a moment he holds me there. As I hold him. Then he slowly lets me down.

"I know you feel like you have to protect everyone Alexis. But we feel the same way too."

"I know baby, I know." We hold each other as we sit near the wall. For years I thought my sole purpose in life was to protect those that needed it. But I guess I forgot that I'm not a machine. I'm just a vampire.


End file.
